


Inferno

by Geillish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geillish/pseuds/Geillish
Summary: Cuando Hermione consigue una invitación para entrar al selecto club Inferno, no podía siquiera imaginar que conocer a cierto hombre misterioso en su interior podría quemar los cimientos de su vida para siempre...«Lo primero que debéis saber es que en el Club Inferno todas las sombras tienen ojos, manos y lenguas. Y cuando te miran, te tocan y te lamen... Siempre querrás volver buscando más, y más...»
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

—O te pones ese vestido o te apuñalo. —dijo Ginny a sus espaldas mientras se miraba al espejo con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione arrugó la nariz cuando observó su figura metida a presión dentro de aquel diminuto vestido que se ceñía a todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Tiró del bajo del minúsculo vestido y entró en pánico cuando contempló la enorme cantidad de blanquísima piel que dejaría ver.

No podía negar que le quedaba muy bien. La tela era tan suave como la seda y acariciaba las curvas de sus caderas y el contorno de sus pechos de manera delicada. No tenía mangas, tan solo un par de tirantes finos que se ataban con unos bonitos lazos sobre la piel de sus hombros. Con un gesto rápido se echó el pelo hacia detrás, hasta que los rizos cayeron como una cascada por su espalda desnuda y volvió a mirarse.

No podía reconocer a la mujer que le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo, y no estaba segura de si aquello le gustaba o la aterraba. O si sentía una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Apenas lucía maquillaje, un poco de rímel en las pestañas y un ligero tono de rojo en sus labios. Era más que evidente que ya no era una niña. Su rostro se había afilado con el paso de los años confiriéndole cierta madurez, pero la nariz respingona y los enormes ojos castaños seguían siendo los mismos. Físicamente tampoco estaba del todo mal. No tenía la constitución atlética de Ginny ni las curvas llenas y pronunciadas de Lavender, pero se sentía orgullosa de haber mantenido la figura durante tanto tiempo y sin hacer una pizca de ejercico. Estaba de lejos de tener un cuerpo bonito, pero con aquel vestido se sentía...

Sexy.

Atrevida.

También un poco ridícula.

Y toda su autoestima se fue en picado cuando su primer impulso fue pensar si Anthony lo hubiera considerado demasiado provocativo, aunque el segundo impulso que tuvo fue darse cuenta que le importaba una soberana mierda lo que él pensara.

Tenía que borrar de su cabeza los antiguos programas de Anthony, y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

Ya no estaban juntos.

Y solo Merlín sabía que jamás volvería a dejarlo entrar en su vida. Jamás le daría el poder de influir, ni a él ni a nadie, en aspectos tan cotidianos de su vida como ponerse un simple vestido. Nunca le daría de nuevo la oportunidad a ese bastardo de sabotear sus decisiones ni de hacerla sentir culpable por ello.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si ese gesto pudiera apartar aquellos pensamientos y se giró para mirar a Ginny, que estaba sentada en suelo de una forma poco elegante, pintándose de dorado las uñas de los pies con la misma concentración con la que jugaba al Quidditch.

—Por favor, dame una buena razón por la que no debería ponérmelo...

—A mí no se me ocurre ninguna.—respondió su amiga mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás observando su obra de arte con orgullo. Llevaba un precioso vestido azul marino que flotaba a su alrededor como una especie de aura. Como siempre, estaba impecable—Vamos a salir a bailar y a beber cantidades indecentes de alcohol, así que enseñar piel es un requisito indispensable.

—¿Desde cuando salimos un jueves por la noche?—preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja mientras miraba el desastre que reinaba en su habitación intentando localizar el único par de tacones que tenía—¿Celebramos algo y yo no me he enterado?

Ginny se encogió de hombros pero había algo de misterio en la sonrisa que le dedicó mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y se calzaba de nuevo.

—No sabía que para emborracharse tenía que haber un motivo específico.

Hermione bufó mientras se agachaba bajo la cama y tan pronto como lo hizo se arrepintió. La tela del vestido se escurrió sobre sus muslos hacia arriba, hasta prácticamente llegar al vértice de sus nalgas. Espantada, localizó sus preciados tacones plateados escondidos tras una pila de libros que no sabía que escondía allí debajo, y se puso de pie con rapidez.

La noche no había comenzado y ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haberse puesto aquel vestido.

—Solo Hermione Granger sería capaz de llevar unas bragas de Minnie Mouse debajo de un vestido así.—dijo Lavender Brown a su espalda y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con aquel comentario.

Se giró para mirarla mientras hacía equilibro para subirse primero en un tacón y luego en el otro. Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y a diferencia de Ginny o de Hermione, ella había optado por un mono de un precioso color verde botella con un escote pronunciado que dejaba ver el contorno de sus pechos. Llevaba el pelo rubio y liso sobre uno de los hombros, y Hermione se percató del sobre negro que traía en una de sus manos.

Nadie había podido predecir, ni siquiera la profesora Trelawney, que Hermione y Lavender pasarían de odiarse siendo unas adolescentes a vivir juntas en un diminuto apartamento en pleno centro de Londres. Y lo que era más impresionante, nadie se esperaba que acabarían por convertirse en mejores amigas. Eran como la noche y el día, pero por algún extraño motivo eso era lo que hacía de su unión algo tan especial.

—Te aseguro que nadie me verá las bragas esta noche, Brown.

—Nunca digas nunca, Granger.

Lavender entró en la habitación, intentando sortear la pila de libros, recortes de periódicos y las montañas de ropa que habían esparcidos por todas las superficies posibles. Hermione no solía ser tan desordenada, pero últimamente su vida era un desastre. Sus días giraban entorno al trabajo, se pasaba más horas en el Ministerio que en su apartamento y cuando llegaba a casa estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera tenía ganas de sacar la varita y poner algo de orden al caos que reinaba a su alrededor.

Y, para ser sinceros, tampoco quería hacerlo. A veces le gustaba no ser tan perfecta como la gente creía que era, porque estaba muy lejos de serlo.

—Ginny, ha llegado una lechuza con esto para ti.—dijo Lavender lanzando el sobre negro hacia donde ella estaba sin ningún tipo de consideración.

Y haciendo alarde de sus buenos reflejos como una de las mejores jugadoras de las Arpías de Holyhead, Ginny alzó una mano y lo atrapó en el aire con una floritura elegante. Su rostro se iluminó y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando rasgó el sobre y miró en su interior.

—No es para mí. —su voz sonó aguda por la emoción.—Es para nosotras.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientra que Lavender se sentaba en el borde de la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Aunque pretendía lucir desinteresada, Hermione sabía que en el fondo se moría de ganas de saber de que se trataba.

—¿Para nosotras?—preguntó Hermione sin poder evitar que la curiosidad se filtrara en su voz.

Ginny no respondió de inmediato, sino que hizo una pausa teatral, consciente de los dos pares de ojos que habían fijos en ella, mientras metía una mano dentro del sobre rebuscando en su interior más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario.

Lavender resopló ante aquel espectáculo, pero sorprendentemente no dijo nada mordaz. Se quedó en silencio al igual que Hermione mientras ambas observaban inquietas como Ginny sacaba lo que parecía ser tres tarjetas negras.

Desde aquella distancia Hermione pudo distinguir unas letras rojas que brillaban bajo la luz de las lámparas.

—¿Nunca habéis tenido curiosidad de saber como luce el infierno?—preguntó Ginny mientras daba varios pasos hasta donde estaban sus amigas y les entregaba una tarjeta a cada una, quedándose la tercera para sí misma.—Porque puede que esta noche estemos muy cerca de averiguarlo.

Cuando Ginny extendió una en su dirección, Hermione la agarró con dedos trémulos. Como si tuviera miedo de conocer el contenido que había en su interior.

Tanto misticismo había conseguido crispar sus nervios.

Al final, casi arrancó la tarjeta de las manos de su amiga y contuvo la respiración mientras leía su contenido. La caligrafía era pulcra, de un intenso color granate, y como Hermione había atisbado anteriormente, las palabras estaban encantadas con magia para que pareciera que ardían como el propio fuego.

_« Y en este infierno,_

_mi infierno,_

_no cualquier demonio está permitido._

_Sé lo que merezco,_

_conozco bien mi fuego,_

_y no cualquier demonio merece arder y quemarse conmigo.» *****_

Hermione entreabrió los labios cuando observó el anagrama que había justo en la parte izquierda de tarjeta. Una especie de serpiente enroscada hasta formar un círculo donde perseguía su propia cola, y reconoció de inmediato de que se trataba.

Un uróboro.

Al lado de la criatura, que parecía cobrar vida cada vez que Hermione posaba los ojos sobre ella, había otras dos palabras. Estas de un rojo más intenso, hecho sin duda aposta para que el remitente no las pasara por alto.

« _Club Inferno_ ».

Fue entonces cuando Lavender soltó un grito que hizo que Hermione se sobresaltara.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo has conseguido invitaciones?—chilló Lavender dirigiéndose hacia Ginny. Realmente lucía emocionada, incluso se había puesto de piel de un salto, como los ojos azules brillando como si fueran ascuas y ambas manos aferrando la tarjeta como si fuera la mismísima Piedra Filosofal.— Hay que esperar meses, años incluso, para que puedas conseguir una…

Ginny se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de falsa modestia con una mano.

—Bueno, ya sabes que Harry tiene muchos contactos en el Ministerio. Envió un par de lechuzas, tiró de un par de hilos… _Et voilá_!

—¿Y que opina Potter de que vayas a esta clase de sitios sin él?

Lavender lo dijo en un tono que oscilaba entre la seriedad y la diversión. Ginny sonrió abiertamente y solo quien la conociera bien sabría que estaba a punto de soltar una gran revelación.

—Oh, nosotros ya hemos estado.—Lavender ahogó un grito y otro más cuando Ginny añadió:—Varias veces, además...

—¿Y te lo has callado todo este tiempo? ¿Pero qué clase de amiga eres?

—¡Una que os ha conseguido entradas! Serás desagradecida...

Hermione no sabía que decir mientras las escuchaba discutir de fondo. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien como debía reaccionar.

El Club Inferno se había convertido en el local más prestigioso del mundo mágico. Todo lo que giraba entorno a él tenía un matiz prohibido, misterioso e incluso salvaje. Hermione había escuchado rumores sobre lo que sucedía en su interior. Sobre las fiestas desenfrenadas que duraban toda la noche e incluso días, y que habían logrado que el Ministerio tuviera más de un quebradero de cabeza.

Pero no solo era famoso por esos motivos. Decían que en su interior pasaban cosas de las que era mejor no hablar. Que no solo era un lugar donde ir a bailar y a beber hasta caer rendido, sino que habían magos y brujas que por una buena cantidad de galeones podían cumplir sus más oscuros deseos y fantasías. Un lugar llego de erotismo, sexo, alcohol y posiblemente más cosas de las no estaba muy segura si quería conocer.

Lo más curioso de todo, es que nadie sabía a quien pertenecía el local. Y allí residía el mayor misterio de todos. En no conocer el diabólico rostro de la persona que se escondía tras todo aquello, de quien manejaba el local entre las sombras...

Alguien con mucho dinero, eso por supuesto. Alguien sin ningún tipo de sentido común, eso sin duda alguna.

Por esa razón era casi imposible acceder a su interior. Cada vez las fiestas eran más exclusivas, dirigidas sobre todo a un público pudiente, a todo aquel que pudiera darse el lujo de disponer del dinero suficiente como para poder comprar aquellas invitaciones…

Posiblemente la tarjeta que sostenía entre sus manos valdría su sueldo de tres meses.

« _No cualquier demonio está permitido..._ ».

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar que diantres harían ellas allí dentro. En si todo lo que había leído y escuchado decir sobre aquel lugar era cierto.

Los ojos de Lavender se posaron sobre ella, esperando posiblemente algún tipo de reacción por su parte. Se había quedado muda, con la invitación en la mano, y los ojos clavados en aquella maldita serpiente.

Alzó la cabeza y descubrió que Ginny también la estaba observando. Estaban esperando a que accediera. Ella pensaba que sería una noche tranquila en alguna discoteca _muggle_ donde beberían un par de copas, reirían al recordar sus años en Hogwarts, y criticarían a Anthony hasta que le pitaran los oídos.

Miró a sus amigas, observó lo preciosas que estaban y las pocas veces que podían reunirse de esa manera. Ginny viajaba mucho, a veces pasaba meses en el extranjero cuando jugaba en alguna liga internacional. Y a pesar de que Lavender y ella vivían juntas, su trabajo era tan demandante como el suyo, y a penas pasaban varios minutos del día juntas…

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral mientras Hermione fingía quitar una pelusa del bajo de su vestido.

—Bueno...—murmuró y juró que escuchó como ambas aguantaban la respiración. —Si el mismísimo Harry Potter ha sido capaz de entrar ahí dentro y ser capaz de volver, supongo que no será tan malo después de todo…

Y tal y como esperaba hubo un estallido de gritos a su alrededor. Lavender saltó hacia sus brazos y Ginny alzó las manos hacia el techo.

—Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Millicent Bulstrode.—dijo Lavender mientras salía disparada hacia el salón, probablemente en busca de su bolso.—¡Esa zorra va a morirse de la envidia!

Hermione río mientras cogía un abrigo que descansaba sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio.

—No sé porque tengo el presentimiento que esta noche nos va a cambiar la vida...—murmuró Ginny, metiendo la invitación dentro de su monedero encantado y lo cerraba con un ligero chasquido.

Ella no dijo nada porque también sentía ese presentimiento filtrarse en cada poro de su piel.


	2. Capítulo 1

Por supuesto que un lugar destinado al vicio y a la depravación como era Inferno, no podía tener una ubicación más idónea que el Callejón Knockturn.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando comprobó lo solitaria que lucía aquella zona. A diferencia de los lugares que solían frecuentar los fines de semana, allí no reinaba un ambiente festivo. No habían las típicas aglomeraciones en el exterior para poder entrar, ni magos y brujas fumando en las esquinas, ni amantes besándose bajo la luz de las farolas...

Nada que indicara que se estaba celebrando una fiesta en aquel mismo instante.

Confundida, miró a su alrededor, buscando donde podría estar aquel dichoso club, pero lo único que encontró fueron tiendas cerradas a cal y canto, un silencio casi sepulcral, y lo que parecía ser las ruinas de un viejo almacén abandonado.

A su lado, Lavender dejó escapar un resoplido mientras se ajustaba su chaqueta de terciopelo azul alrededor del cuello y alzaba la cabeza hacia el cielo estrellado. Por supuesto, no perdió ocasión de fulminar con la mirada a Ginny, quien estaba concentrada buscando algo dentro de su monedero mágico. Tenía la mano metida en su interior hasta la altura del codo y los labios fruncidos en un gesto de concentración.

—Ginny, ¿estás segura de que es aquí?—preguntó Hermione, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, comenzando a pensar que estaban irremediablemente perdidas.

—A estas horas ya deberíamos haber estado tan borrachas que no fuéramos capaces ni de recordar nuestros nombres.—puntualizó Lavender.— Y no muertas de frío en este sucio y apestoso callejón lleno de ratas...

—¡Por fin!—exclamó Ginny ignorándolas por completo mientras sacaba la mano del interior monedero. Entre sus dedos apretaba la invitación—¿A qué estáis esperando? Sacad las vuestras también.

Lavender y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa, pero ambas hicieron lo mismo que ella. Cuando Hermione consiguió sacar la suya del fondo del bolsillo de su chaqueta comprobó que la superficie lisa del papel estaba caliente al tacto. Muy, muy caliente. La observó con el ceño fruncido.

La serpiente enroscada estaba de un color rojo tan intenso que Hermione realmente pensó que si pasaba los dedos por encima, se quemaría. Se sorprendió a comprobar que el uróboro estaba girando sobre sí mismo formando una imagen casi hipnótica, persiguiendo su propia cola en un ciclo casi vicioso.

Fue entonces cuando Ginny se giró hacia ellas con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y con la mano que tenía libre, señaló hacia el almacén abandonado que se alzaba justo delante de sus narices.

—Bienvenidas a la mejor noche de vuestras vidas.—dijo sin más, dando unos pasos hacia el edificio y situándose delante de una puerta.

Hermione observó el enorme pedazo de madera podrida que hacía de entrada, las paredes del almacén que amenazaban con caerse a pedazos, y los cristales rotos de los enormes ventanales que habían situados varios metros por encima.

Agudizó el oído para comprobar si del interior salía algún sonido, algo, cualquier cosa que le demostrara que Ginevra Weasley no se había vuelto completamente loca.

Lavender soltó una risa que pareció salir de lo más profundo del pecho.

—¿Esta mierda es el club? Tienes que estar de broma...

—Tú calla y observa. —fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de la pelirroja.

Hermione observó cada uno de los movimientos de Ginny.

En cómo se ponía de puntillas sobre sus tacones de quince centímetros y alzaba la mano cerrada en un fuerte puño para acabar dando unos golpes sobre la puerta. Los tres primeros golpes fueron suaves, casi tan ligeros como una caricia. A continuación hizo una pausa calculada que duró varios segundos, y por último dio otros dos golpes tan fuertes que hicieron retumbar todos los cimientos de aquel lugar.

Después, se retiró hacia atrás dando un paso. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral donde tan solo se escuchaba las respiraciones nerviosas de Lavender y Hermione.

Y entonces sucedió. Apenas pestañeó y todo lo que tenía delante cambió a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Las paredes derruidas se convirtieron en muros de mármol negro, tan brillantes que las tres brujas se vieron reflejadas en su superficie. En la fachada y separadas de forma casi milimétrica, había repartidas varias columnas corintias que se alzaban hacia arriba dando al lugar un aspecto amenazador. En la parte alta había un friso con forma piramidal de estilo griego en cuyo interior habían unos relieves que representaban lo que parecía ser demonios con garras, colmillos y cuernos saliendo de sus cabezas.

Y ángeles. Ángeles con las alas rotas y lágrimas en las mejillas. Con sus bellos rostros en un rictus constante de dolor. Y debajo de esa macabra representación, se encontraba una enorme puerta roja de metal con el dibujo de un uróboro negro, también en relieve, cubriendo toda la superficie. Era el mismo símbolo que aparecía en sus tarjetas.

Y allí se alzaba imponente el Club Inferno.

—Por las pelotas de Godric Gryffindor...—murmuró Lavender por lo bajo, pero Hermione no tenía palabras para describir lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

Ginny alzó las cejas complacidas por la reacción de sus dos amigas, pero sus ojos se centraron en Lavender hasta convertirlos casi en dos finas líneas.

—¿Esto te sigue pareciendo una mierda, Brown?

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lavender se quedó muda. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, intentando no dejarse llevar por la belleza de aquel tétrico lugar. Ya no estaba tan segura de querer entrar… Si tan solo su exterior lucía de esa forma, no quería imaginarse que les depararía en el interior.

Pero Ginny comenzó a hablar, sacándola de sus pensamientos, como si temiera que alguna pudiera echarse atrás.

—Bien. Ahora tenéis que enseñarle las invitaciones.

Hermione frunció el ceño y de manera inocente miró hacia ambos lados de la calle.

—¿A quién?—preguntó, confusa.

Ginny carcajeó mientras señalaba a la puerta roja con un gesto de la cabeza.

—A ella. —los dedos de la pelirroja quedaron a la altura de la serpiente negra que parecía esculpida para proteger aquel lugar de intrusos indeseados.—La serpiente es quien custodia este lugar. Ella decide si eres digno de entrar.

Y para demostrarle a sus amigas como se hacía, Ginny alzó la tarjeta negra hacia la puerta. Para asombro de Hermione, la serpiente cobró vida ante sus ojos. Serpenteó sobre la superficie de la puerta roja, moviéndose en círculos hasta que las fauces que perseguían su cola se fueron separándose poco a poco, desenroscándose sobre sí misma, mostrándose en toda su peligrosa longitud.

Luego paró en seco.

—Ahora tú, Lavender. —Ginny le hizo un gesto con la mano a la chica, quien se movió hacia la puerta con pasos firmes.

Imitó los movimientos de Ginny y cuando le mostró la invitación a la serpiente, esta se desplegó más, haciéndose más grande, moviéndose hacia abajo, hacia el lugar donde descansaba la cerradura de la pesada puerta. Su cola se enroscó alrededor de ella y, como antes, frenó a mitad de camino.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, mirando primero a la puerta y luego a la tarjeta negra que descansaba sobre los dedos temblorosos de Hermione.

Era su turno.

Dio un paso hacia delante hasta situarse delante de la serpiente que la miraba fijamente con sus amarillentos y rasgados ojos. Observó como su bífida lengua siseaba a través de sus colmillos, incitándola en silencio a que le enseñara aquel trozo de papel. Hermione clavó los ojos en ella mientras alzaba la mano, preguntándose que pasaría si ella no era digna de entrar, pensando en que criterio se basaría aquel trozo de metal para decidir tal cuestión.

Giró la tarjeta en su dirección y por un breve tiempo nada sucedió. La serpiente siseó de nuevo, aquella vez más fuerte, y de repente reanudó su camino. Su escamoso cuerpo se coló dentro de la diminuta cerradura dando coletazos hasta que desapareció en su interior.

Hermione se estremeció cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido desde el otro lado, similar al sonido que hacían unos engranajes al girar unos contra otros. Aunque su instinto le pedía a gritos que se alejara de allí, simplemente se quedó parada observando como las puertas del infierno se abrían lentamente para ellas.

Lo primero que vislumbró fue como una espesa niebla blanca salía del interior y las rodeabas, como invitándolas a entrar casi en silencio. Pero ninguna se movió, incluso Ginny que afirmaba que no era su primera vez allí, se había quedado congelada en el sitio, con los ojos castaños abiertos y la boca formando una "o" perfecta.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos intentando captar algo entre las espesas sombras que habitaban allí dentro. Pero no fue captar nada que no fuera aquella niebla, aquel silencio espectral y el vacío más excitante al que se había enfrentado jamás.

El corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho cuando descubrió que sentía unas irremediables ganas de lanzarse contra aquella oscuridad, de dejarse envolver por ella…

—Bienvenidas al Club Inferno.—dijo entonces una voz, sobresaltándolas a las tres de golpe.

Era la voz de una mujer, suave y seductora. Y de entre las sombras salió una figura femenina que bien podría ser la representación perfecta de como luciría un ángel caído. Tenía una larga cabellera negra que contrastaba sobre su pálida piel y vestía lo que parecía ser una túnica transparente. Debajo no llevaba nada más y se apreciaba notablemente su cuerpo desnudo bajo los pliegues de la prenda. Pero Hermione no podía fijarse en otra cosa que no fuera sus ojos.

No eran humanos. Eran de un color ámbar intenso y la pupila negra era rasgada en el centro, como los ojos de una serpiente. Como la serpiente que las había abierto las puertas hacía unos segundos.

La extraña sonrió y Hermione creyó ver el reflejo de una lengua serpentina tras los dientes cuando volvió a hablar.

—Ginevra Weasley...—susurró y sus llamativos ojos se posaron sobre ella. Ginny alzó el mentón y aunque lucía desafiante, tenía el principio de una sonrisa en los labios. Era evidente que ya se habían visto anteriormente. —Veo que esta vez traes sangre fresca contigo.

La mujer olfateó el aire en dirección a Hermione y a Lavender, quien seguía muda de la impresión.

—Lilith.—respondió Ginny casualmente, como si estuviera saludando a un viejo conocido. —Estas son las amigas de las que te hablé la última vez. Lavender Brown y Hermione Granger.

Lilith miró primero a Lavender, a la cual dirigió su atención apenas unos segundos, pero cuando deparó en Hermione se tomó todo su tiempo para estudiarla, para recorrer su rostro a conciencia. Sus pupilas parecieron hacerse más finas por un instante y abrió los ojos cuando pareció captar algo que logró que sus rostro se crispara de sorpresa durante un segundo, y sin apartar los ojos de los suyos murmuró:

—Interesante...—Lilith parpadeó varias veces, cortando de golpe el contacto visual con Hermione, para luego mover la cabeza de nuevo hacia Ginny. —Supongo que ya sabrán las normas.

Ginny negó haciendo que sus cabellera rojiza se moviera al compás.

—Creí que sería más emocionante si eras tú quien se las explicara.

Lilith frunció sus carnosos labios en un amago de sonrisa y luego les dio la espalda mientras se internaba en las sombras que se arremolinaban tras ella. A continuación, hizo un gesto con su pálida mano para que las brujas la siguieran.

Lavender, quien por fin parecía estar saliendo de su letargo, se aferró a la mano de Hermione cuando una por una siguieron a Lilith dentro de la profunda oscuridad. Hermione le apretó el dorso de la mano con los dedos en un gesto tranquilizante, aunque no podía negar que ella también estaba algo confundida con sus sentimientos.

No iba a negar que estaba aterrada. Pero tampoco iba a ocultar el hecho de que también quería saber más.

Quería ver más.

Sentir mucho más.

Cuando traspasaron el umbral, las enormes puertas rojas se cerraron tras ellas con un fuerte impacto que hizo vibrar cada hueso de su cuerpo. Y casi al instante la oscuridad fue volviéndose más clara y visible. Una pequeña luz rojiza comenzó a cobrar vida sobre sus cabezas, iluminando toda la estancia. Hermione fue capaz de captar los detalles de lo que parecía un pequeño vestíbulo cuyas paredes y suelo eran también, como el exterior, de mármol negro. Observó que había un pequeño mostrador de madera oscura en la parte izquierda y lo que parecía el inicio de un infinito corredor que se extendía por detrás del mismo.

Y al final del mismo pudo distinguir otras dos enormes puertas, aunque estas eran de un intenso color dorado que resaltaba como el sol entre tanta oscuridad.

Lilith se sitúo detrás del mostrador, con su capa bailando sobre todas las curvas de su perfecto cuerpo. Hermione fue capaz de ver el balanceo de sus pechos desnudos bajo la capa y se preguntó cómo sería sentirse tan segura de ti misma. La mujer se agachó por un momento tras el mostrador, como si estuviera buscando algo, y cuando se levantó sus manos sostenía una pequeña caja rojo sangre.

Cuando habló, Lavender se estremeció.

—Lo primero que debéis saber es que en el Club Inferno todas las sombras tienen ojos, manos y lenguas.—explicó con voz pausada y lenta.—Y cuando te miran, te tocan y te lamen… Siempre querrás volver buscando más, y más, y más...—sus ojos serpentinos se pararon sobre Ginny durante un breve instante. Luego continúo:— Pero incluso en el infierno existen leyes que cumplir y si queréis conocer cada uno de nuestros secretos y pertenecer a este mundo, tendréis que ser capaces de acatarlas.

Hizo una pausa, como si esperara que alguna dijera algo. Por supuesto, nadie se atrevió a interrumpir su discurso.

Así que Lilith continúo.

—La primera norma es la más importante de todas: se prohíbe estrictamente cualquier información de carácter personal. No diréis nunca vuestros nombres. Nunca revelaréis vuestra identidad a nadie. El anonimato es nuestro principal sello de identidad.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a lograr que nadie sepa quienes somos?—preguntó Lavender con voz clara y directa. Al parecer, ya se había recuperado de la conmoción.

—Podéis inventaros un pseudónimo. Un nombre falso. Un personaje al que interpretar….Todo lo que queráis pero nunca, jamás, vuestras verdaderas identidades—con sus largos dedos pálidos, Lilith levantó la tapa de la caja roja que se hallaba encima del mostrador. De su interior sacó lo que parecía ser tres pares de máscaras y las colocó encima del mostrador:—Como verás, querida Lavender Brown, estamos bien equipados para ello. Estas máscaras están hechizadas con un glamour, una vez las llevéis puestas nadie que os conozca y que se halle dentro de Inferno podrá reconoceros. Con ellas seréis prácticamente invisibles.

Hizo un gesto con la mano instándolas a coger cada una la suya. Ginny fue la primera en acercarse al mostrador. Cogió una de un bonito color dorado que resaltaba contra el color rojizo de su pelo y la colocó sobre su rostro sin dudar. Lavender agarró la más simple, una de color negro y con detalles en esmeralda en los vértices de los ojos, e imitó a Ginny. Se giró hacia Hermione con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y un brillo extraño en los ojos, dejando entrever sin palabras que aquello le resultaba muy divertido y emocionante.

Hermione observó la última que quedaba. Se trataba de una máscara con forma de mariposa cuya tela de encaje que la cubría era de un precioso color plateado. Cuando la cogió sintió una especie de electricidad recorrer la yema de sus dedos cuando la acercó a su rostro para colocarla.

La máscara se adaptó mágicamente a la forma de su cara y fue como si llevara una segunda piel.

Lilith sonrió de nuevo y pasó una de sus largas uñas negras por encima del vértice de la caja. No hizo el ademán de guardarla y Hermione intuyó que sería por algún propósito en concreto.

—La segunda norma es la más sencilla de todas. Cada vez que entréis aquí debéis entregar vuestras varitas mágicas que, por supuesto, os serán devueltas a la salida. El uso de magia está estrictamente prohibido en el interior... —chasqueó la lengua bífida sobre los labios haciendo un sonido horripilante:—El motivo es garantizar la seguridad de cada uno de nuestros clientes. Puede que ahora mismo os parezca justo lo contrario, puede que penséis que os estamos privando de la única cosa con la que podéis defenderos, pero ya descubriréis por vosotras mismas que no es así. Inferno os ofrecerá toda la magia que necesitéis en los momentos que queráis. Cada sala está equipada para satisfacer todos las fantasías de sus visitantes.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Aquello le recordaba bastante a la función que tenía la Sala de los Menesteres en Hogwarts, aunque era evidente que los alumnos del colegio nunca la usarían para celebrar orgías y bacanales eternas.

O al menos eso creía pensar.

En ese momento, Lilith estiró la caja roja en su dirección esperando que ella fuera la primera en entregar su varita mágica, como si supiera que estaba planteándose la opción de no hacerlo.

Hermione dudó. Pensó en que pasaría si alguien la arrastraba a un lugar oscuro e intentara hacerle daño, en cómo podría defenderse si algo terrible sucediera a su alrededor… Y supuso que allí estaba el quid de la cuestión, en si debería depositar tal grado de confianza en alguien que acababa de conocer. En si debía entrar tan desprotegida a un lugar así.

Y pensó que no estaría mal dejarse llevar por una noche.

Esa noche ya no sería Hermione Granger. Sería otra mujer diferente. Sería la persona que nadie se esperaría que fuera… Y aquel pensamiento se convirtió de pronto en un deseo que hizo que la sangre le hirviera bajo la piel. Dejar de ser perfecta durante una noche, olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida, en cómo todo se había ido a la mierda sin que hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Dejaría atrás al fantasma de Anthony, y quizás, solo quizás, dejaría de sentirse tan triste y vacía, aunque solo fuera por unas horas.

Así que metió la mano dentro de su abrigo y sacó la varita de su interior. Se sorprendió al ver la firmeza con la que extendió el brazo y la depositó en el interior de la caja.

Lilith sonrió triunfante cuando observó como Ginny y Lavender la imitaron.

—Bien. Entonces ya estáis listas para entrar. —anunció Lilith con un deje de misterio en su voz serpentina.

Hermione la observó agarrar la caja entre sus manos y escuchó cómo susurraba algo en un idioma desconocido para ella cuando colocó la tapa de nuevo encima. Se oyó un ligero chasquido y la caja se cerró mágicamente. Lilith volvió a agacharse tras el mostrador y guardó la caja del mismo lugar de donde la había sacado.

A continuación, pasó una de sus largas uñas por la superficie del mostrador y este se movió hacia la derecha con un gemido estridente sobre el suelo de mármol. El mueble se apartó hasta dejar libre la entrada al corredor de las puertas doradas. Como antes, Lilith les dio la espalda mientras caminaba descalza sobre el frío suelo de mármol, esperando a que las brujas siguieran sus pasos.

Hermione tragó en seco cuando se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba de traspasar aquellas puertas, de conocer lo que había tras ellas. El corazón se le aceleró dentro del pecho y la respiración se le agitó cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Justo cuando Lilith paró delante de las majestuosas puertas doradas, justo cuando colocó una de sus uñas sobre la superficie lisa e inmaculada, Hermione rompió el silencio.

—Dijiste que había tres normas. —su voz retumbó en el eco del frío y oscuro corredor.—Sólo nos has explicado dos de ellas...¿Cuál es la tercera?

Lilith giró su hermoso rostro sobre uno de sus hombros desnudos. Sus ojos amarillentos se fijaron en ella mientras deslizaba la uña por la superficie de metal, haciendo un sonido estridente por donde pasaba. A diferencia de las otras veces, ya no sonreía.

—Todo lo que suceda en Inferno, se queda en Inferno. No podréis contarle a nadie nada de lo que veáis en su interior...—la afilada uña se desplazó hacia abajo, hacia la cerradura de la puertas, mientras hacía gestos circulares. —Tampoco podéis desvelar lo que sucede dentro de cada sala. Los secretos deben nacer y morir dentro de estas cuatro paredes…¿Queda claro?

Las tres brujas asintieron de manera automática.

—Entonces espero que os divirtáis, aunque no tengo ninguna duda de que lo haréis. —Lilith se dirigió hacia Ginny cuando por último añadió:—Ya sabes que yo no puedo entrar, así que será tu tarea guiarlas una vez estéis dentro.

—No hay problema. —respondió Ginny—Lo haré encantada.

Y entonces Lilith metió una de sus afiladas uñas dentro de la cerradura y las puertas del Inferno, esta vez las de verdad, se abrieron de par en par, dejándolas momentáneamente ciegas con la luz que salía su interior. El sonido de una estridente música la envolvió por encima del murmullo incesante de las cientos de personas que se agolpaban delante de ellas. Por un momento se encontró desorientada, como si se hubiera chocado contra un muro y estuviera recuperándose del golpe.

Y antes de que fuera capaz de analizar todo lo que se hallaba ante ella, Hermione se vio arrastrada, sin que pudiera evitarlo, hacia la agitada multitud. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Ginny tiraba de una de sus muñecas guiándola entre los cuerpos que se mecían al ritmo de la música.

Sin poder evitarlo, y mientras se internaba de lleno en el Inferno, Hermione se giró para mirar a Lilith por última vez.

Pero ella ya no estaba. Se había evaporado en el aire como también lo habían hecho las enormes puertas doradas.

* * *

—¿Por qué la gente va desnuda?—preguntó Lavender cuando por su lado pasó un hombre totalmente en cueros, ataviado tan solo con una máscara en forma de fauno que cubría su rostro.

Los ojos azules de Lavender se anclaron en el trasero del desconocido y lo siguió en toda su trayectoria hasta que desapareció de nuevo entre la aglomeración de gente.

Ginny se llevó su tercera copa de whisky de fuego a los labios antes de responder. La máscara dorada le confería un aspecto casi infantil, como si se encontrarq en algún tipo de fiesta de cumpleaños y estuviera esperando a que le dieran su pedacito de tarta.

—Supongo que se siente libre para hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, nadie sería capaz de reconocerlo.

Lavender asintió dándole la razón con la mirada clavada todavía en la pista de baile. Tras hacerse hueco dando codazos y empujones, habían logrado llegar casi hasta el final del local y tuvieron suerte al poder escoger un sitio privilegiado desde donde podía verse todo el club. Se habían sentado mientras reían, intentando liberar de alguna forma la tensión acumulada que habían estado aguantando durante los últimos minutos. Como era tradición, pidieron una bandeja de chupitos de tequila, con sal y muchas rodajas de limón, y una botella de whisky de fuego para las tres.

Y hablaron de todo. De como Lavender estaba planteándose seriamente dimitir de su puesto como corresponsal en El Profeta, en como Ginny tendría que irse de nuevo al extranjero el mes que viene a jugar un torneo, y en como Hermione estaba intentando que el Ministerio aprobara su proyecto de liberación de los elfos domésticos.

En ningún momento sus amigas mencionaron a Anthony y lo que había sucedido meses atrás, y dio gracias porque no fuera así. No quería pensar en él. No cuando se lo estaba pasando tan bien.

De vez en cuanto, Hermione observaba todo lo que la rodeaba, y en el proceso había descubierto que aunque Inferno no estaba muy lejos de parecerse a cualquier discoteca muggle, jamás había visto nada parecido. Había gente por todas partes, apiñadas alrededor de las mesas y en las barras apostadas a ambos extremos del local, sus siluetas encendidas por una luz de fondo roja. Varias lujosas cabinas estaban esparcidas de manera aleatoria en algunos puntos, creando ambientes acogedores dentro de aquel sinsentido. Pero fue el centro del club lo que más llamaba la atención de Hermione.

La pista de baile se hallaba hundida justo en el medio donde los cuerpos de cientos de personas se movían en ellas como el agua en un lago, meciéndose unas contra otras a un ritmo fascinante bajo una haz de luz roja.

Arriba, el techo estaba revestido con candelabros de cristal y hierro forjado. Se dio cuenta de pequeños detalles como en los hilos de luces diminutas que colgaban en lo alto y que parecían estrellas en la oscuridad que se arremolinaba allí arriba. Se fijó en los narcisos que habían tallados en todas las mesas de las cabinas y en las barandillas de hierro forjado que se alzaban hacia arriba, hacia las zonas más altas del local.

Brevemente, Ginny les había explicado que Inferno tenía un total de nueve plantas.

Cuatro que se hallaban bajo suelo y a las que ella no había accedido aún. Justo en el centro de todo estaba la planta intermedia, en la que se encontraban en esos instantes y que se consideraba el epicentro de todo el club, y por encima de sus cabezas las cuatro plantas restantes. Tres de ellas tenían las luces encendidas y desde aquella distancia Hermione fue capaz de vez siluetas moviéndose a través de los oscuros ventanales.

Y aunque Ginny tenía prohibido narrarles que había en el interior de aquellas salas, la sonrisa placentera que puso en su rostro fue una pista más que evidente de lo que podría encontrar allí.

Pero Hermione se fijó en que la última planta de todas estaba vacía y completamente a oscuras. Observó que había un balcón también de hierro forjado hacia el exterior y cuyas vistas daban hacia a la pista del club. No había evidencia de que existiera vida allí arriba y tanta quietud en un lugar tan frenético llamó su atención.

Clavó sus ojos allí, imaginándose que clase de perversidades se esconderían tras aquellas paredes…

—Para tu información, esa planta no está abierta al público.—dijo Ginny, sacándola de su ensoñación, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.—He intentando sonsacarle a Lilith que hay dentro, pero no hay manera…Quizás tú llegues a descubrirlo alguna vez.

—¿Yo?—la voz de Hermione sonó estrangulada y apartó los ojos de aquella zona con rapidez— ¿Por qué das por sentado que acabaré en un lugar como ese?

Fue Lavender quien respondió.

—Porque odias no tener control sobre las cosas que no conoces. En definitiva, acabarás subiendo solo para restregarnos por la cara que sabes algo que el resto del mundo no.

— _Touché_.—Ginny levantó la copa en su dirección, aprobando aquel comentario.

Hermione se revolvió en su asiento algo ruborizada. Era verdad que le gustaba tener conocimiento sobre todo pero Lavender hacía que sonara como si fuera algo malo.

—Tranquila, Hermione—dijo Lavender en tono conciliador, como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos. Sus ojos azules se volvieron algo serios tras la máscara negra.—Está bien ser vulnerable de vez en cuando, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—la pregunta de Hermione fue más ágil de lo que pretendía.

Lavender se encogió de hombros y luego dijo:

—No importa.

Hermione quería pedirle a Lavender que explicara más. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de ser vulnerable? Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ginny soltó un grito de júbilo.

—¡Me encanta esta canción!—estiró las manos por encima de la mesa y agarró primero la de Lavender, y luego la de Hermione.

Con fuerza las hizo levantar a las dos de sus asientos y tiró de ellas hacia la abarrotada pista de baile. Hermione se tambaleó sobre sus tacones mientras intentaba seguirla. Solo entonces fue conscientes de que quizás iba un poco borracha.

La música era fuerte en ese punto del local y los movimientos de los bailarines se volvieron frenéticos a su alrededor. En cuestión de segundos, Hermione se sintió relajada, atolondrada, y deliciosamente impulsiva.

Lavender y Ginny saltaba a su lado cantando a gritos las canciones, perdidas en la masa de cuerpos sudoroso que las rodeaban. En ese entonces, Hermione deseó que su juventud durara un poco más.

También deseó que no le hubieran roto el alma en mil pedazos. Deseó pasar el resto de sus días así, vestida de punta en blanco y con el corazón desbocado.

Por suerte para ella, no era demasiado tarde. Todavía podía empezar de cero otra vez… Tal vez podría empezar de nuevo esa misma noche.

Se fijó en la sonrisa exultante de Ginny y se la devolvió.

—¡Me alegro muchísimo de que estemos aquí juntas!—gritó para hacerse entender por encima de la música. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lavender y sonrió dentro de su euforia sin duda provocada por el alcohol.

Hermione iba a gritarle un ebrio juramento de amistad similar, pero justo detrás de Ginny, en la zona más alta de Inferno, en las barandillas de hierro forjado del balcón del último piso, se asomaba una figura solitaria. Ahí es donde su mirada permaneció, encontrándose con un par de ojos sombríos.

Un hombre la estaba mirando fijamente.

Hermione pestañeó, creyendo que lo que estaba viendo se trataba de un producto de su imaginación, pero no lo era. Se movió al ritmo de la música solo para comprobar si de verdad la estaba mirando a ella entre tanta gente. Y los ojos del desconocido se movieron a la misma vez, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ella no podía distinguir bien su rostro ya que estaba oculto bajo una máscara de un intenso color granate que contrastaba sobre su piel blanca, pero de todas formas aquellos ojos misteriosos consiguieron encender un fuego debajo de su piel, y fue como si él lo supiera porque sus labios carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa áspera, llamando la atención sobre su fuerte mandíbula. Era alto, o al menos lo parecía desde aquella perspectiva, y vestía todo de negro. En una de sus manos llevaba una copa que había parado a medio camino de su boca.

La garganta de Hermione se secó cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y ninguno apartó la vista.

De repente, tenía la necesidad de bailar para él. La idea le calentó la piel y abrió un agujero ardiente en su pecho que no tardó en descender hasta sus costillas y, al final, llegar hasta su vientre. Se preguntó si lo notaría, si sabría que cada uno de sus movimiento serían por él.

Así que probó a deslizar las manos por sus muslos desnudos, las deslizó hacia arriba, hacia el dobladillo del vestido. Las paseó sobre la tela satinada, hacia arriba entre sus pechos y hasta llegar a su cuello. El desconocido no apartó la mirada de ella ni un solo segundo siguiendo con los ojos el recorrido de sus manos.

El fuego que había encendido debajo de su piel se acumuló bajo en su estómago, recordando lo vacía que se sentía, lo desesperadamente que necesitaba ser llenada...

¿Quién era ese hombre y cómo podía ella sentirse así?

Pero a esas altura le daba igual. Nunca se había sentido tan mujer como en ese momento, bailando de esa forma para un desconocido que la observaba entre las sombras.

Una sonrisa se alzó hasta sus labios cuando la música adquirió un punto álgido. Así que levantó las manos hacia el techo, los ojos clavados en aquel hombre misterioso y solitario, notando como el vestido se le subía por las piernas.

La antigua Hermione hubiera tirado de la tela hacia abajo hasta cubrirse la piel.

Esta Hermione dejó que el vestido se subiera hasta que rozó lo indecoroso.

El desconocido pareció notarlo porque su mirada cayó allí, en la reciente extensión de piel que había expuesto solo para él, y la sostuvo por un momento antes de deslizarse hacia arriba de su cuerpo, enganchándose a cada una de sus curvas.

Y la sonrisa del hombre se volvió más dura, más sensual. Hermione pudo ver como se pasaba la lengua por los labios, relamiéndose. Como si estuviera pensando como sería pasar la lengua por encima de su piel. Aquellos ojos la devoraron desde aquellas sombras y por un instante se sintió desbordada.

Necesitaba romper esta conexión que había creado esta energía tangible y sofocante entre ellos.

Aquello había sido… demasiado intenso. Demasiado excitante.

Así que apartó la mirada durante un instante para mirar a Lavender que bailaba agarrada de los hombros de Ginny. Ella le devolvió la mirada entre la marea de gente y se sonrieron.

—¡Necesito ir al baño—gritó y Lavender asintió. Hermione no estaba muy segura de sí la había entendido.

Pero se dio la vuelta, dejándolas atrás, dando codazos, y haciéndose paso entre la gente. Salió de la pista, tan lejos como pudo llevarle sus piernas cansadas. Caminó hacia uno de los laterales y se dejó caer sobre una butaca libre que había en una de las barras. Y suspiró profundamente cuando una ráfaga de aire fresco procedente de los ventiladores del techo impactó contra su rostro, despejando su mente.

Quería mirar por encima del hombro y ver si todavía estaba su desconocido en el balcón. Ella resistió un rato hasta que la curiosidad pudo con ella. Miró de nuevo hacia el balcón y realmente odió lo decepcionada que se sintió cuando descubrió que estaba vacío.

Allí ya no había nadie. Así que estiró el cuello, buscando entre la multitud, esperando ver de nuevo aquel rostro entre la gente. Se inclinó más sobre la butaca cuando creyó haber visto una máscara roja en algún lugar concreto.

No fue hasta que estuvo a punto de darse de bruces contra el suelo cuando se dio cuenta de que la butaca había decido por inclinarse tanto hacia detrás. Gritó sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación e intentó llevarse las manos a la cara para protegerse del impacto.

De repente algo la agarró de los hombros. Eran manos fuertes, tibias y anchas, que la sostuvieron con fuerza contra algo duro y cálido.

Hermione abrió los ojos, presa del pánico, cuando una voz masculina, profunda, sensual habló muy cerca de su rostro. Tan cerca que fue capaz de notar su aliento rozar la piel de su mejilla.

—¿Me estabas buscando?

Un par de ojos grises la atravesaron a través de una máscara de un color similar a la sangre y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando se percató de quién era.

El hombre para el que había bailado esa noche...

 _Su_ desconocido.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. No esperaba tardar tanto en actualizar, pero últimamente mi vida es un caos. Así que esto es lo mejor que he podido hacer con el poco tiempo que tengo.
> 
> Antes de empezar, me gustaría preguntaros si preferís capítulos largos o algo más cortos, para tenerlo en cuenta. A veces me extiendo demasiado -como en este capítulo, que me he vuelto a exceder de nuevo, sorry not sorry- y temo que os pueda resultar pesado en algunas ocasiones. Así que decirme lo que opináis al respecto y trabajaré a partir de vuestras opiniones.
> 
> Así que...¡Os leo en los comentarios!
> 
> AVISO: este capítulo contiene un poquito de lemon. No esperaba empezar tan pronto con ello, pero todo tiene un motivo. Lo juro.

Hermione se quedó sin respiración.

Cuando lo había visto en el balcón había sido capaz de apreciar ciertos detalles, pero tenerlo tan cerca, a escasos centímetros de su rostro… Fue devastador.

A pesar de la escasa iluminación del local, fue capaz de intuir el principio de una mandíbula marcada, la línea de una nariz ligeramente desviada, y unos labios carnosos que se curvaron en la sonrisa más sensual que Hermione había presenciado jamás.

El resto de su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara roja que contrastaba sobre la palidez de su piel y conseguía resaltar el intenso color gris de sus ojos. Llevaba el pelo corto algo alborotado —rubio, ¿quizás? no estaba del todo segura— y algunos mechones le caían sobre la frente. Vestía todo de negro y llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, mostrando una franja de piel desnuda de su pecho.

Lo que logró hacer que Hermione reaccionara fue el hecho de que sus enormes manos estaban posadas sobre la piel descubierta de sus hombros, sujetándola con fuerza para evitar que cayera al suelo. Y su tacto no hizo más que confirmar que él era real y no un producto de su ebria imaginación.

Inspiró, algo confusa, y sus pulmones se llenaron de la fragancia de aquel hombre. Olía a humo, a especias, y aire invernal.

Fue entonces cuando el desconocido la empujó suavemente hacia atrás, haciendo que se sentara de nuevo en la butaca. Sus manos abandonaron su piel y ella reprimió un escalofrío ante la sensación de vacío que le produjo su ausencia.

Pero él no se alejó. Siguió allí, de pie ante ella, mirándola con aquellos ojos cargados de oscuras promesas.

Hubo un breve silencio donde tan solo se miraban, tanteándose mutuamente. Y cuando él alzó una ceja de manera casi burlona, acompañada de otra sonrisa indolente, Hermione comprendió que estaba esperando a que respondiera a su pregunta. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para recordar sus palabras. No sabía si debía culpar al alcohol o al nerviosismo que sentía por tenerlo tan cerca.

« _¿Me estabas buscando?_ »

Oh, por Merlín. ¿Tan evidente había sido su desesperación?

Prácticamente se le había insinuado en la pista de baile y Hermione estaba segura de que si hubiera pasado tan solo un segundo más, se habría desnudado entre toda aquella gente por el placer de ver cómo sus ojos paseándose por todo su cuerpo.

Y, por supuesto, él sabía lo cerca que había estado de hacerlo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos durante un momento evaluando sus opciones. Podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Lanzar algún tipo de disculpa y regresar de nuevo con Ginny y Lavender, seguirían bailando hasta caer rendidas y beberían hasta que no pudieran recordar como se llamaban ni en que país vivían.

O tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría seguir con aquella conversación y ver cuan lejos era capaz de llegar…Al fin y al cabo, esa noche podía ser otra persona diferente, aprovechándose del anonimato que el conferían las máscaras. Se convertiría en el tipo de mujer que nunca se había atrevido a ser. Pensó en el tiempo que llevaba sin divertirse de esa forma y para su consternación no pudo recordar cuando había sido.

Y ese último pensamiento hizo que sintiera una dolorosa presión en el pecho. Tenía veinticinco años, pero se sentía catapultada lejos de su juventud, atada en una rutina que la consumía día a día, y con el corazón roto tras una relación que había agotado la poca energía que le quedaba.

Se sentía cansada. Cansada de no sentir nada.

Hermione miró de nuevo a su misterioso acompañante. Todo en él gritaba lujuria y pecado. Y era más que evidente lo que quería de ella. No era tonta, por su puesto. Sabía por la mirada que le había dedicado desde el balcón que la deseaba y para que mentir, ella también había sentido aquella extraña conexión entre los dos. Pero, ¿estaría dispuesta a dejarse llevar hasta el final? No lo sabía pero de repente sentía ganas de averiguarlo. Realmente tenía la necesidad de arder, aunque solo fuera por una noche, y estaba convencida de que si él la tocaba, se convertiría en cenizas.

Así que tomó una decisión de la que esperaba no arrepentirse.

Despacio, se acomodó en la butaca sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, pero notó como él la miraba durante todo el proceso. En como cruzaba las piernas, la forma en la que apretó los muslos como si ese gesto pudiera calmar el cosquilleo que comenzaba a crecer en su vientre. Con una mano se echó el pelo sobre un hombro, dejando el cuello al descubierto, y Hermione clavó sus ojos en los suyos sin atreverse a pestañear.

Se sintió poderosa al ver como él apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, como si aquellos gestos tan sencillos hubieran encendido el mismo tipo de deseo inexplicable.

— Al parecer me has encontrado tú primero.— respondió Hermione y sonrió levemente, apenas un movimiento ligero de sus labios.

El hombre por fin se movió. Dio el paso que los separaba, y se apoyó sobre la barra de mármol sobre uno de sus brazos. Después inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, en su dirección. Era tan alto que Hermione tuvo que alzar la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con su mirada.

— No he podido evitarlo. Llevo esperándote mucho tiempo...— murmuró y su voz sonó ronca y sensual. Sus ojos grises brillaron tras la máscara con una emoción que no supo descifrar.

Ella contuvo un escalofrío y, aunque temió romper el contacto visual, Hermione giró la cabeza hacia un lado, señalando con un gesto suave hacia el lugar donde brillaban las barandas del balcón de la última planta.

Después se giró de nuevo hacia él, y se sorprendió de nuevo al verlo. Era hermoso pero de una manera oscura, de la clase de belleza que prometía un corazón roto. Pero no le preocupó en absoluto, ella ya tenía el suyo hecho pedazos. No tenía nada que perder.

— Creía que esa zona estaba prohibida para los clientes.— dijo Hermione y por un momento sonó como si estuviera tratando de excusarse.

¿Es que realmente él había esperado que ella subiera? ¿Había deseado que lo hiciera? ¿Por esa razón había bajado a buscarla?

Su corazón se aceleró con tan solo pensarlo.

Pero también esperaba que fuera capaz de ver la curiosidad implícita que había en sus palabras. Lo que de verdad quería saber Hermione era la razón por la que él estaba allí arriba.

— Y lo está...— el desconocido sonrió, pero fue diferente. Fue una sonrisa dura y también arrogante. Por supuesto había pillado la doble intencionalidad de sus palabras.—, pero no para mí. No soy un cliente cualquiera.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos ante aquella respuesta, y por primera vez se preguntó quien había bajo la máscara. A quien pertenecería aquella boca, aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos. Por un momento, se vio tentada a preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Conocía las reglas que regían el Inferno, pero no si habría algún tipo de castigo si se saltaba alguna de ellas.

Ya se lo habían advertido: nada de nombres, nada de identidades.

Aún así estaba segura de que se trataba de alguien importante, lo suficiente como para disponer de una planta entera a su disposición, lo suficiente como para saltarse normas que parecían no escritas.

—¿Te he visto antes por aquí? Me resultas familiar...

La voz grave de su acompañante la sacó de sus pensamientos. El hombre la miraba como si estuviera tratando de ubicarla, y Hermione sintió pánico. Por un momento temió que la hubiera reconocido, pero Lilith había dejado muy claro que las máscaras estaban hechizadas para que nadie fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Por su bien esperaba que así fuera.

— Es mi primera vez en el infierno... —respondió ella e hizo una pausa, deslizando las uñas por encima de la superficie lisa de la barra, en un gesto fingidamente casual—, en cambio tú pareces gozar de ciertos privilegios por aquí.

Se sintió estúpida. Era evidente que sí. Se lo veía demasiado cómodo. La forma que tenía de desenvolverse, la manera en la que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de espectáculo todas las noches y ya lo aburrieran.

Los labios del desconocido se curvaron cuando respondió:

— Lo hago. Disfruto bastante con que sea así.

—¿Por qué motivo?—preguntó Hermione y la palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera frenarlas.

Realmente no quería decir aquello en voz alta, pero ver la sorpresa recorriendo el hermoso rostro de sus acompañante la hizo sentir que tomaba cierto poder sobre él.

El desconocido pareció meditar durante un momento y se llevó un dedo índice a los labios tratando de ocultar el nacimiento de una nueva sonrisa. En ese momento un rayo de luz rojo incidió sobre su rostro dejándola de nuevo sin respiración.

Por Circe, sí que era atractivo.

— Me gusta la exclusividad porque si lo que puedo tener, lo puede tener cualquiera... No me interesa.—no era la respuesta que ella esperaba escuchar y menos todavía cuando añadió:— Y eso también se aplica a ti. Me volví loco cuando desapareciste entre la gente, ¿sabes? No quería que nadie que no fuera yo disfrutara de tu compañía.

Hermione se estremeció cuando sintió sus profundos ojos penetrar los suyos con demasiada intensidad. No supo que decir. Normalmente hubiera respondido con algún alegato feminista de que ella podía bailar para quien le diera la gana, pero no fue capaz de emitir ni una sola palabra.

—Mi turno para las preguntas...—susurró él arrastrando las palabras.—¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione respondió casi de manera automática.

—Mi mejor amiga consiguió invitaciones.

—No—dijo él, negando y una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro—Eso es la respuesta a una pregunta diferente. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que decidiste venir?

Hermione clavó su mirada de nuevo en la barra, evitando por primera vez mirarlo a la cara.

— Me pareció un acto de...rebeldía.

— No pareces muy segura de ello.—señaló él.

Esa afirmación logró que a Hermione se le escapara una carcajada sincera.

—Créeme, nunca había estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida, solo es que no sé como me sentiré mañana al respecto.

En parte no era una mentira. Puede que allí dentro se sintiera valiente, pero fuera de esas cuatro paredes su realidad era otra bien distinta. Allí dentro habían personas que la conocían como la Hermione responsable, la Hermione inteligente o la Hermione con cierto sentido común. Tenía miedo que la versión de esa noche que interpretara esa noche le gustara más que la real o que la aterrara tanto como para replantearse ciertos aspectos de su vida.

—¿Y puedo preguntar contra quien va dirigida esta sublevación?

Hermione levantó la cabeza al fin, y se sorprendió al descubrir lo cerca que estaban. El brazo de el hombre rozaba el suyo y tenía la cabeza ladeada en su dirección desde su imponente altura. Era como si hubieran estado acercándose el uno al otro sin apenas darse cuenta. Desde aquella distancia sus alientos prácticamente se rozaban.

Hermione no sabía explicarlo con palabras. De pronto era como si se encontrara atraída por un agujero negro y no pudiera evitar se engullida por su oscuridad. Tenía la necesidad de acercarse más y más...

Lo vio tragar en seco, observó el movimiento de su garganta, como la piel blanca de su cuello se contrajo al hacerlo. Algo tiró dentro de ella, una especie de deseo irrefrenable que la hizo inclinarse más hacia él, y su calor la hizo estremecer.

—Contra mí misma—respondió ella al fin, con los ojos clavados en aquella boca que la invitaba a pecar.

No esperaba que él entendiera sus palabras. En aquel momento, ya no era consciente de lo que decía ni mucho menos de lo que hacía. Simplemente estaba dejándose llevar.

El desconocido se inclinó más en su dirección. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozaban.

—Y dime...—murmuró él, la voz más grave, como si le costara hablar con claridad:—, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? Por primera vez en mi vida me gustaría saber que se siente al estar en el lado vencedor.

Hermione se relamió los labios, consciente de que él también tenía los ojos fijos en su boca, y echó el cuerpo hacia delante. Ya casi no había espacio entre los dos. Prácticamente estaban el uno encima del otro sobre la barra de mármol. Ya no era consciente de donde estaban, ni de todas las personas que se amontonaban a su alrededor. No era capaz de despagar los ojos de él. No era capaz de ignorar aquella electricidad que estaba creciendo entre ambos.

—Oh, podrías hacer muchas cosas...—murmuró ella, con la voz entrecortada. Y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse añadió:—, pero creo que si me besaras ahora mismo ganaría el primer asalto.

Por un momento, se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Insinuarse de esa forma a un completo desconocido era algo que la antigua Hermione Granger no se atrevería a hacer ni en un millón de años. Y se sintió bien tomar el control de la situación por un momento aunque fuera puro teatro.

Pero para su decepción, el rostro del hombre se volvió repentinamente serio. Hubo un cambio perceptible en sus ojos grises y ella observó como apretaba los puños con fuerza como si estuviera conteniéndose. Por un momento, temió haber cruzado la línea demasiado rápido.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Había sido una estupidez pensar que podría coquetear de esa forma y que encima se le saldría bien. Pensó el volver a su primera opción y estaba apunto de levantarse y salir corriendo de allí, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban atrapados en los de su acompañante y había algo en su mirada, algo tan intenso, que hizo que se quedara paralizada en el sitio.

A esas alturas, Hermione no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en las terribles ganas que tenía de que él la besara. Quería saber que pasaría si lo hiciera, en como sería sentir aquellos labios por toda su piel.

Y todo fue a peor cuando él murmuró muy despacio, con la voz entrecortada:

— No puedes ni imaginar la de cosas que te haría si pusiera mis manos sobre ti...

Contra todo pronóstico, Hermione acortó la distancia alzando más la cabeza. Jadeó cuando sus narices se rozaron, sus alientos se entremezclaron y la intensidad de su ojos grises lograron robarle cualquier rastro de cordura que quedaba en ella.

Sintiéndose valiente, Hermione colocó su mano sobre el brazo que él tenía apoyado sobre la barra y cuando sintió su piel caliente contra la yema de sus dedos una fuerte corriente la atravesó, haciéndola jadear. Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando notó como él se tensaba ante el contacto, como si también hubiera sentido lo mismo, y supo que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

— Hazlo...— susurró Hermione a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Él curvó la comisura de la boca en una mueca y vio en sus ojos como aceptaba el desafío que le había lanzado, y entonces, sin previo aviso la besó.

Hermione gimió cuando sus labios tomaron los suyos y estuvo apunto de caerse de nuevo de la butaca ante la brusquedad con la que se abalanzó sobre ella. No fue el tipo de beso dulce y suave a los que estaba acostumbrada.

Fue duro, exigente y posesivo.

Notó como una de sus grandes manos se posaba en su nuca y como tiraba de ella en dirección, y cuando Hermione abrió la boca para lanzar un quejido ahogado ante la rudeza de su gesto, él aprovechó para profundizar aún más el beso, hasta que consiguió que su lengua se encontrara con la suya.

Abrumada por la sensación, Hermione posó las manos sobre su pecho y agarró con fuerza la tela de su camisa mientras se entregaba a él como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. El corazón le latía desbocado dentro del pecho y podía sentir su presencia por todas partes: su olor, su calor, y aquella maldita electricidad entre ambos que amenazaba con hacerla explotar de un momento a otro.

Volvió a gemir cuando notó que él pasaba el brazo que tenía libre sobre la parte baja de sus caderas y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Hermione giró sobre la butaca hasta que su espalda tocó la superficie fría de la barra. En apenas un pestañeo, y sin dejar de besarla, él se había situado entre el hueco de sus piernas, y en un acto reflejo Hermione las alzó para rodear su cintura con ellas.

Sin perder el tiempo, el desconocido quitó la mano que todavía sujetaba su nuca y la deslizó suavemente sobre la piel de su cuello, despacio, muy despacio. Pero su lengua seguía moviéndose en su boca con fuerza, explorándola a conciencia, tentándola. Y aquel contraste de velocidades logró volverla loca. Su mano siguió su curso, trazando un camino por la piel de sus clavículas y se movió más abajo, hasta que rozó uno de sus pechos y ella arqueó la espalda cuando sintió que sus dedos rozaban un pezón erecto sobre la tela satinada del vestido.

Entonces él se separó cortando el beso de golpe, dejándola jadeante, ansiosa y ligeramente mareada.

Hermione lo observó mientras intentaba recuperar el aire y se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente recostada sobre la superficie lisa de la barra. No podía ver bien su rostro, desde aquella posición las luces del local daban contra su espalda sumiéndolo prácticamente en las sombras, pero aún así fue capaz de captar el principio de una sonrisa dura y arrogante en sus labios. Tenía el pelo más revuelto que antes y los ojos grises parecieron casi negros tras el rojo de la máscara.

Por unos segundos ninguno se movió y ella fue consciente del espectáculo que estaban dando: él entre sus piernas, ella rodeándolo. Aunque tampoco desentonaban mucho en aquel ambiente salvaje, ahora que lo pensaba. Cualquiera que posara sus ojos sobre ellos pensaría que estaban abrazándose de una forma poco convencional. Pero no le importó, no cuando él retomó el movimiento de su mano aunque esa vez sin separar su mirada del rostro de Hermione. Volvió a rozarle el pezón con el pulgar, esta vez a conciencia, y ella se mordió el labio, intentando no soltar un suspiro de placer ante el fuego que sintió cuando repitió de nuevo el movimiento.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando abandonó las caricias de su pecho y fue bajando hacia sus caderas, haciendo movimientos circulares, y se quedó sin aliento cuando sus dedos alcanzaron el bajo de su vestido. Por breve instante, Hermione sintió miedo. Pensó en parar, en decirle que ya había sido suficiente, pero cuando sintió como su mano se paseaba por la piel desnuda de sus piernas, no fue capaz de articular palabra.

Allí donde la tocaba ella estallaba en llamas.

Y mientras lo hacía él seguía mirándola. Por un momento sus ojos grises la observaron con fascinación, como si estuviera sorprendido porque ella no hubiera frenado toda aquella situación. Así que sus dedos siguieron vagando por su piel, aceptando su silencio como una clara invitación, y se adentraron por la cara interna de sus muslos por dentro del vestido, deslizándose más arriba, hacia el lugar donde se estaba acumulando toda su resbaladiza tensión.

Ella apretó las piernas sobre su cintura, instándole sin palabras a seguir y sus manos, que todavía se encontraban aferrada a la tela de su camisa, tiraron de él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron otra vez juntos. Deseaba sentir su boca de nuevo, pero no la besó tal y como ella esperaba, sino que sus labios quedaron a milímetros de los suyos mientras que sus caricias seguían su camino.

Cada vez más y más cerca.

Ella jadeó cuando notó que uno de sus largos dedos rozaron la fina tela de su ridícula ropa interior. Por Merlín esperaba que la oscuridad fuera suficiente para que no viera el espantoso dibujo que había en ellas.

— ¿Ansiosa?—murmuró él entonces, con la voz grave y entrecortada.

Hermione contuvo el impulso de lanzar un gruñido de desesperación. Pero era así justamente como se sentía, desesperada porque la tocara, porque hiciera algo para acabar con aquel dolor tan placentero que le causaba su tacto.

— No sabes cuanto. —respondió ella prácticamente resollando. A esas alturas de nada valía esconder lo que era tan evidente.

Su desconocido asintió como si estuviera satisfecho de su respuesta. Su mano se quedó quieta en aquel punto, rozando apenas su centro. Hermione quería revolverse en el asiento, hacer algo que lograra reanudar sus movimientos, y fue el momento en el que él percibió su inquietud, cuando deslizó hacia un lado sus braguitas con uno de sus largos dedos y la tocó justo donde lo necesitaba.

Ella cerró los ojos ante la sensación que le provocaban sus caricias. No se sintió avergonzada, ni siquiera en esa posición vulnerable, cuando se arqueó contra su mano completamente perdida.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? ¿La idea de estar haciendo esto aquí? ¿O el hecho de que te observara mientras bailabas pensando en follarme?

Hermione no dijo nada por miedo a cuál podría ser la respuesta, pero ahogó una exclamación cuando deslizó uno de sus largos dedos en su interior. Se aferró más contra él mientras intentaba estabilizarse de alguna forma.

Sí, eso definitivamente tampoco lo hubiera permitido la antigua Hermione.

— Por favor...—susurró. No tenía ni idea de si él la había oído ya que tenía la cara enterrada en su hombro, y pudo notar su erección contra la cadera, pero a parte de eso, no era consciente de nada que no fuera el largo dedo que de deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella con exquisita lentitud.

Lo escuchó reír y el sonido reverberó contra su pecho haciendo que la tensión que se acumulaba en su interior se volviera casi insoportable. Casi gritó cuando él introdujo un segundo dedo y apretó con fuerza los labios cuando los movimientos se volvieron de repente más frenéticos.

—Mírame—exigió entonces y a Hermione le sorprendió la rapidez con la que respondió.

Separó su rostro lo suficiente como para poder observarlo. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y despejados, y cuando se encontraron con los de ella, se estrecharon con una sonrisa. Nunca antes había mirado a nadie tan directamente mientras la tocaban de esa manera. Pero había algo diferente en ese hombre, en ese lugar, que la hacía desear cosas que jamás hubiera sido capaz de imaginar.

Sus dedos seguían moviéndose implacables en su interior y notó como el orgasmo creía en su interior. Iba a correrse en mitad de una discoteca, rodeada de gente que probablemente la vería alcanzar el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Y todo estalló en mil pedazos cuando él atrapó de nuevo su boca, besándola con tanta exigencia que apenas le dio tiempo a respirar. Con su lengua enredada en la suya y sus largos dedos saliendo y entrando de esa forma, pudo sentir como al presión en la parta baja de su vientre creía y crecía… Y estuvo apunto de estallar en mil pedazos de no ser porque alguien los interrumpió, llevándolos de vuelta a la cruda realidad.

— _Hades_.—dijo una voz masculina que hizo que su desconocido gruñera contra su boca.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados por un breve instante, pero él tomó el control de la situación con rapidez.

Hermione se estremeció cuando sacó los dedos de su interior con delicadeza de forma que no fuera evidente lo que habían estado haciendo. Sus manos se posaron de nuevo sobre sus piernas y ella pensó que la alejaría para darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a su nuevo acompañante. Pero no se movió, todavía tenía sus ojos clavados en su rostro, aunque ya no eran amistosos. Tenía los labios fruncidos y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

—Espero por tu propio bien, Dante, que tus motivos para esta interrupción sean de vital importancia —respondió entonces con algo parecido a la rabia tiñendo su voz.

De repente se sintió terriblemente expuesta, y comenzó a darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había pasado allí. Consiguió quitar sus piernas de alrededor de su cintura y aunque él no apartó las manos de su piel hasta el último momento, logró que retrocediera dándole algo de espacio. Aturdida, se bajó el vestido con rapidez, e intentó ponerse de pie rezando para que no le temblaran las piernas.

El desconocido, o más bien _Hades_ tal y como se hacía llamar allí dentro, no dejó de mirarla durante todo el proceso. Observó también que sus manos se habían apretado en fuertes puños y su respiración, antes acelerada, era peligrosamente lenta.

Hermione se atrevió a mirar por encima de su hombro buscando tímidamente con la mirada al hombre que había puesto fin a la mayor travesura que había realizado en toda su vida. Era muy alto, de complexión bastante fuerte y llevaba una máscara negra cubriendo parte de su rostro.

Ni siquiera la miró cuando respondió.

— Hay ciertos… inconvenientes en los sótanos que requieren tu atención inmediata, _jefe_.Hemos intentado disuadirlos por nuestra cuenta pero...

Pero ella ya no estaba escuchando. Solo tenía una palabra rebotando en cada esquina de su mente.

 _Jefe_.

 _JE-FE_.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que cuando él había dicho que no era un cliente cualquiera no lo decía de broma.

Por su puesto que no era un cliente cualquiera porque era el maldito dueño de todo el local. En su mente encajó los motivos de todos los privilegios que decía poseer allí, y de la razón de disponer una planta entera a su disposición. Quiso sentirse contrariada, pero sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así. Prácticamente no habían hablado, y aunque hubiera querido preguntar su identidad tampoco habría obtenido respuestas. Había estado demasiado ciega con su presencia para no haber captado los detalles antes.

Y no supo por qué aquel hecho, que él fuera el propietario de Inferno, la hizo sentir tan incómoda de repente. Evitó mirarlo, esperando que así él no pudiera leer en su rostro el pánico irracional que se estaba apoderando de ella.

Pero la expresión de _Hades_ se volvió intranquila cuando Hermione se alejó de él dando varios pasos torpes sobre sus tacones. Pudo notar su mirada clavada en ella cuando pasó por delante acrecentando la distancia entre ambos.

— Te-tengo que irme.—murmuró y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, antes de que le diera tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, Hermione se echó a correr.

Se zambulló de nuevo entre el amasijo de gente que seguía retorciéndose en la pista de baile al ritmo de la música, ajenos a lo que acababa de suceder. Se sentía mareada, el corazón la latía con mucha fuerza y sus pensamientos no paraban de correr a toda velocidad dentro de su cabeza. Tal vez si que había cruzado una línea peligrosa esa noche, una línea para la que todavía no estaba preparada.

« _Busca a Ginny_ _y a Lavender_ », pensó. « _Céntrate en eso_ ».

Así que comenzó a moverse entre los cuerpos sudorosos de nuevo, sin mirar ni un solo momento hacia atrás. La sola idea de que él al estuviera siguiendo le heló la sangre. Se concentró en mirar a su alrededor, pero todos los rostros parecían iguales bajo las máscaras. Estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza de encontrar de nuevo a sus amigas cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo.

El corazón se paró dentro de su pecho y se giró despacio, muy despacio, y rezó por no encontrarse con un par de ojos grises.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios te has metido? ¡Llevo buscándote un buen rato!

Hermione suspiró aliviada cuando observó a Ginny, con su cabellera roja pegada en sus mejillas por el sudor y los ojos cargados de resentimiento y preocupación.

— Lo siento. Yo...me perdí y no supe encontrar el camino de vuelta. —mintió descaradamente, y dio gracias porque su cara estuviera parcialmente cubierta, porque sino Ginny habría sido capaz de saber que ocultaba algo. Tenía un don para detectar las mentiras.

Ginny no pareció muy satisfecha con su respuesta, pero pareció servirle en ese momento. Tiró de ella con fuerza arrastrándola entre la marea de gente.

— Bueno, pues lamento decirte que nuestra aventura ha terminado.—gritó por encima del sonido estridente. Hermione quiso preguntarle porque sonaba tan disgustada pero no hizo falta que dijera nada porque ella continúo hablando:— Al parecer, tu otra amiga tuvo la genial idea de beber un ponche que le ofreció un duende y ahora no soy capaz de levantarla del suelo yo sola.

Tras varios empujones más, llegaron al lugar donde Ginny había dejado a Lavender. La muchacha estaba en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una de las columnas blancas que sostenían aquel lugar. Llevaba la máscara negra algo torcida sobre los ojos, pero cuando la vio alzó la mirada hacia ella. Tenía los ojos azules rojos, casi inyectados en sangre pero sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Heffffmioneeee. —gritó demasiado entusiasmada arrastrando las palabras como si le pesara la leguna.

Hermione intercambió una mirada con Ginny.

—¿Está drogada?—preguntó consternada.

—Eso parece...—respondió la pelirroja dejando entrever cierto agotamiento en la voz.— Le advertí un centenar de veces que no aceptara nada de desconocidos, y menos de ese tipo de criaturas. Me despisté un segundo y mira lo que ha pasado.

Justo en ese momento, Lavender intentó ponerse en pie. Se agarró con manos temblorosas de la columna y luego dio un paso, pero las rodillas se le doblaron y cayó de bruces contra Hermione, quien alzó los brazos para sostenerla.

Para su consternación, Lavender comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Ginny se sitúo al lado de Hermione mientras cogía a Lavender por un brazo ayudando a Hermione a cargar con su peso.

— ¿Sabes que hace un pez mago?—preguntó Lavender, tomándolas totalmente desprevenidas mientras Ginny las guiaba hasta la salida. Hermione guardó silencio ante aquella extraña pregunta, mientras tiraba de ella como podía, y entonces Lavender exclamó:— ¡Nada por aquí, nada por allá!

Ginny bufó exasperada mientras que Hermione intentaba no sumarse a las risas descontroladas que surgían de Lavender, quien no paraba de retorcerse entre sus brazos mientras seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido y por un instante dio gracias por no ser la única de sus amigas en tomar malas decisiones aquella noche. Aunque Lavender probablemente no se acordara de nada el día siguiente, Hermione no tendría esa suerte.

Sabía que recordaría aquella noche por el resto de su vida.

Caminaron un buen tramo, sorteando todo tipo de obstáculos, hasta que se metieron en el inicio de un oscuro pasillo que se situaba en la parte izquierda del local.

— Espero que la resaca de mañana no te parezca tan divertida, Brown.—masculló Ginny mientras abría con esfuerzo lo que parecía ser una pesada puerta de alabastro negra y Hermione comprendió que se trataba de la salida.

Antes de salir al exterior, Hermione no pudo reprimir el impulso de girarse para volver a mirar por última vez el Club Inferno. Sus ojos se posaron automáticamente sobre la última planta del local, observó la oscuridad que allí albergaba y sino fuera prácticamente imposible, le pareció ver una silueta alta tras los oscuros ventanales, mirando justo en su dirección.

Pero cuando pestañeó allí no había nada, ni nadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevooo. Espero que aunque el encuentro con "Hades" haya sido breve (pero intenso), os haya gustado tanto como a Hermione *guiño, guiño* . ¿Creéis que se volverán a ver estos dos? En el próximo capítulo conoceréis más detalles de la vida de Hermione, de como es fuera de Inferno, y algún detalle más de su antigua relación.
> 
> Dicho esto, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa. Os traigo un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno y como dice el refrán, más vale tarde que nunca.
> 
> Aquí os presento un nuevo personaje que me encanta, y veremos como Hermione tiene que enfrentarse a un "pequeño" problemilla. 
> 
> Como siempre, espero leeros en los comentarios. Me gusta mucho interactuar con vosotros, ver cómo sacáis vuestras propias conclusiones, saber lo que pensáis... Los reviews son mi fuente de energía para seguir escribiendo!
> 
> No digo nada más, solo espero que os guste.

El lunes por la mañana la vida de Hermione Granger volvía a ser la misma de siempre: se encontraba sentada tras el escritorio de su despacho en el Ministerio, sepultada bajo una pila de libros y pergaminos, y con un montón de informes que debía redactar antes de que finalizara la jornada. Al menos, tenía una humeante taza de café encima de la abarrotada mesa dispuesta a mejorar un poco su pésimo humor.

Se había pasado todo el fin de semana sin dormir, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el Club Inferno y todo lo que había sucedido en su interior esa noche. Para mantener un poco la cordura, intentó mantenerse ocupada haciendo cosas tan banales como ver su serie favorita, cuidar de Lavender y de su terrible resaca, e incluso salió a correr por Hyde Park en un vano intento por despejar su mente.

Pero aún así los recuerdos seguían allí, rebotando en cada esquina de su mente, atormentándola a cada momento.

Cuando cerraba los ojos en la oscuridad de su habitación, era como si estuviera allí de nuevo, en medio de aquella abarrotada pista de baile, con el corazón desenfrenado, meciéndose al compás de la música y completamente desinhibida. Podía verse a sí misma con la espalda sobre la barra de mármol, con las piernas rodeando la cintura de aquel extraño, totalmente expuesta para él. Incluso podía revivir la sensación de sus dedos llenando su interior, la calidez de su piel, el sabor de su boca en la suya, con los ojos clavados en él, en aquel hombre enigmático...

En _Hades_.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo como siempre ocurría cuando pensaba en él. Su encuentro había sido lo más emocionante que le había ocurrido en los últimos meses, y Hermione todavía se sorprendía cuando descubría que no sentía decepción o vergüenza por permitir lo que sucedió entre ambos. Pensaba que se odiaría a sí misma, que estaría arrepintiéndose de sus actos, pero lo cierto es que había disfrutado mucho de su compañía. Muchísimo.

Ya no era una niña, y no tenía la obligación de dar explicaciones de lo que hacía ni con quien. Y aunque se moría de ganas de poder contárselo a sus amigas, la verdad es que prefería mantenerlo en secreto. Primero, porque a veces estaba bien guardarse ciertas cosas para uno mismo. Y Hermione quería que Hades fuera _su_ secreto. Suyo y de nadie más.

Y segundo, porque conocía las leyes que regían aquel mundo lleno de sombras, lujuria y pecado, y no sabía que efectos podía ocasionar en su vida si alguna vez aquello saliera a la luz.

La voz sensual y atrayente te Lilith se coló dentro de su despacho como si estuviera allí a su lado, susurrándole al oído.

« _Todo lo que suceda en Inferno, se queda en Inferno._ »

Por no hablar de que lo que había hecho no había sido con una persona cualquiera. Había sucedido con el mismísimo dueño del club, con la persona que había creado aquella versión del Inframundo dentro del mundo mágico. Alguien con el que era mejor no jugar con su fuego por si acababas quemándote. Sabía que era peligroso, y ese era uno de los motivos por los Hermione sabía que debía mantenerse alejada de él. No se conocía nada sobre su identidad, pero su nefasta reputación lo predecía.

Además, de nada servía obsesionarse puesto que Hermione no iba a volver jamás a ese lugar. Lo mejor sería hacer como si esa noche nunca hubiera existido, aunque en su cabeza los recuerdos se mantuvieran demasiado reales como para ignorarlos. Y aunque quisiera, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de hacerse con otra invitación. Era extremadamente complicado conseguir una, a no ser que fueras rico o tuvieras algún tipo de privilegio en el club, y Hermione no gozaba de ambas

Pensó que había estado bien hacer algo diferente dentro de su monótona vida, algo que la hubiera hecho sentir viva, deseada, diferente... No podía negar que había sentido una satisfactoria euforia por tomar ella la iniciativa, de ser la primera en dar el paso. Pero desafortunadamente la realidad siempre se imponía por encima de todo. Con una ojeada rápida, observó en silencio su despacho y en cómo la luz del sol, que se filtraba a través de la ventana, incidía sobre la mullida alfombra verde que cubría el suelo.

Pesara lo que le pesara, ese era su mundo real. Y había estado bien dejarse llevar por la fantasía durante unas horas, pero ahora tenía que volver. Dejar a Hades y a su infierno detrás, y continuar con su vida en el basto reino de los mortales que era a donde pertenecía.

Con un sonoro suspiro, alargó una mano y cogió la taza de café para llevársela a los labios y dar un profundo trago. Sin previo avios, una voz proveniente de la puerta la hizo sobresaltar sobre su mullido y cómodo asiento, rompiendo de golpe aquel momento de reflexión y calma.

— Un galeón por sus pensamientos, señorita Granger.

Como respuesta involuntaria, Hermione se atragantó con la bebida haciendo que esta saliera disparada de su boca, chorreando por su barbilla para acabar manchando la impoluta tela blanca de su blusa. Tosió intentando recuperar el aire y alzó la cabeza para buscar con la mirada al hombre que se encontraba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, quien la observaba con una sonrisa amplia, y los ojos azules llenos de pura diversión.

Con cuidado, Hermione dejó la taza encima de la mesa y se levantó de la silla mientras observaba el desastre en el que se había convertido su lugar de trabajo. Había café por todas partes: sobre los pergaminos, en la cubierta de los libros, y su pluma favorita, antes de un precioso color beige, lucía como si la hubiera restregado sobre un charco de barro.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una palabrota para nada elegante, pero se contuvo porque el causante de aquel caos era, nada más y nada menos, que su jefe.

—¡Señor Jenkins!— exclamó en su lugar, llevándose una mano al pecho, justo encima de su corazón que latía desbocado— Por Merlín, me ha dado un susto de muerte.

Como respuesta, el señor Jenkins dejó escapar una sonora carcajada a la vez que metía la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica oscura y sacaba su varita mágica. La agitó un par de veces y Hermione observó como las oscuras manchas de café desaparecían del todo, incluía de su propia vestimenta.

— Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.— se disculpó él sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su afable y anciano rostro.— Pero es que parecías estar muy lejos de aquí, Hermione.

Aedus Jenkins era un mago bastante peculiar, pensó ella mientras observaba como entraba en el interior de su oficina y cerraba la puerta tras de sí como si estuviera en su propia casa.

Era muy mayor, lo suficiente como para que pudiera ser perfectamente el abuelo de Hermione. Pero a pesar de que su rostro demostraba el paso de los años, con algunas arrugas en la frente y sobre la comisura de los labios, sus ojos azules eran brillantes y desprendían la misma energía que los de un niño. Tenía una espesa mata de pelo blanco y cuando caminaba su cuerpo renqueaba hacia un lado, más concretamente sobre su pierna izquierda que no era de carne y hueso, sino de un metal tan reluciente como la plata.

Resultaba que durante su juventud, Aedus Jenkins había sido domador de dragones en Siberia y había sufrido un aparatoso accidente a manos de un dragona cuando intentó subirse a su lomo sin su consentimiento. Desde ese instantes, sus tiempos de aventura se vieron truncados, y Aedus se vio en la obligación de refugiarse en la seguridad que desprendía la burocracia del Ministerio. Por esa razón, el señor Jenkins llevaba más de dos décadas ostentando el cargo de Jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, lugar en el que Hermione trabajaba desde hacía tres largos y maravillosos años.

Hermione adoraba al señor Jenkins. No solo había sido su mentor durante todo ese tiempo, sino que se había ganado todo su respeto y su admiración como profesional. Con rapidez, hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la silla que había vacía al otro lado de su escritorio cuando observó como Aedus arrugaba la cara en un ligero rictus de dolor mientras se frotaba la pierna de metal por encima de la tela de sus amplios pantalones.

Aedus dio varios pasos hasta que logró sentarse en la silla que le ofrecía Hermione, estirando las piernas hacia adelante, y dejando escapar un largo y cansado suspiro.

— Estaba pensando en el proyecto, ya sabes. Quedan tantas cosas por hacer...—dijo Hermione mientras reorganizaba la mesa lo mejor que podía. Luego frunció el ceño como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo:— Un momento, ¿nuestra reunión no era al mediodía?

Por el rabillo del ojo miró hacia el reloj de pared que descansaba cerca de la ventana solo para cerciorarse de que no se había olvidado por completo de su cita semanal. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando comprobó que solo eran las nueve y media de la mañana.

El señor Jenkins cogió aire mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y cogió un pergamino al azar para leer su contenido con un aire fingidamente casual.

— Desafortunadamente, me he visto en la obligación de adelantar nuestra reunión, mi querida Hermione.— dijo Aedus y su voz siempre alegre sonó algo distante.

El anciano mago depositó el pergamino de nuevo sobre la mesa y sus ojos azules se fijaron en ella con demasiada intensidad. Ya no sonreía y aquello hizo que Hermione desestimara en su empeño por poner algo de orden en su puesto de trabajo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, señor Jenkins?—preguntó algo preocupada.

Aedus hizo una mueca con los labios antes de entrecruzar los dedos sobre su oronda barriga, oculta bajo su gruesa túnica.

— Acaba de llegar a mi oficina una carta firmada por el ministro informándome de que retiran la financiación a los proyectos que hay en activo en diferentes Departamentos. Al parecer, van a reducir gastos innecesarios con el objetivo de invertir todos esos galeones en la reconstrucción de las zonas devastadas por la guerra...—el señor Jenkins hizo una pausa demasiado larga, como si le costa decir lo que venía a continuación:— Lamento decir esto, pero uno de los proyectos a los que se le ha denegado ese dinero es el nuestro, Hermione.

Hermione se quedó en silencio mientras se dejaba caer, algo impactada, sobre su asiento. Observó a su jefe y en como este la miraba fijamente a los ojos como si así pudiera reconfortarla de alguna forma. Ella pestañeó varias veces mientras intentaba encajar aquel golpe inesperado.

Llevaba nueve meses trabajando en ese proyecto creado por ella misma para facilitar la liberación de los elfos domésticos, o al menos, intentar conseguir que obtuvieran algún tipo de remuneración económica por los servicios que prestaban a sus "amos". Era consciente de que era una tarea ardua y bastante arriesgada, teniendo en cuenta que buena parte de la sociedad mágica se opondría a ello, pero a la misma vez sentía que era lo correcto. No podía mirar hacia otro lado cuando había seres que estaban siendo esclavizados y torturados por sus dueños sin que nadie hiciera nada para evitarlo.

Por esa razón, Hermione lo había bautizado como « _Proyecto Dobby_ », en honor a la memoria del único elfo libre que había conocido y que había sacrificado su vida para salvar la suya y la de sus amigos.

Pero el « _Proyecto Dobby_ » o también conocido como _PD,_ no podría realizarse si no tenían la financiación directa del Ministerio. Necesitaban galeones para poder continuar trabajando en él, para poder presentarlo ante el Consejo a finales de año y así, con un poco de suerte, conseguir que se hiciera realidad y que pudiera implantarse a modo de ley dentro de todo el territorio mágico británico.

Pero parecía que el dinero regía el mundo, y a pesar de que Hermione sabía que le Ministerio destinaría los galeones para algo bueno, como reconstruir Hogwarts o damnificar a los familiares que habían perdido algún ser querido durante el desastre, no podía evitar sentirse egoístamente devastada. Como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de sí misma.

El trabajo había sido toda su vida esos últimos meses. Se había refugiado en él, dedicándoles horas y horas de investigación, esperando que todo aquel esfuerzo se viera recompensado de alguna forma. Y ahora, simplemente, todo había terminado.

—Oh, mi querida niña. No llores...—dijo entonces Aedus, sacándola de golpe de sus tristes pensamientos.

No fue hasta entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas. Avergonzada, se llevó el dorso de la mano a la cara y las limpió con la mayor dignidad posible.

— Lo siento, señor Jenkins. Es que... me ha pillado completamente desprevenida.

Aedus suspiró con pesar.

— Lo sé, a mí también. Pero no te preocupes. No permitiré que todo tu esfuerzo sea en vano.

Hermione se vio obligada a forzar una sonrisa y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para agradecer sus palabras, Aedus se adelantó.

— Verás, mientras venía hacia aquí pensaba que tal vez podemos lograr que el proyecto siga adelante sin ayuda del Ministerio...—el señor Jenkins hizo una pausa para acomodarse en la silla. Arrastró su pierna de plata sobre la alfombra, un gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso por algo:— Si lográramos conseguir benefactores que estén interesados en invertir de forma privada en el proyecto, podríamos conseguir los galeones que necesitamos para poder presentarlo ante el Consejo...

Hermione no supo que contestar. Había pasado del las lágrimas al estupor en cuestión de segundos. Lo que Aedus proponía no era nada alocado y sabía que podría funcionar, pero no estaba segura de que cualquier mago o empresa de a pie estuviera dispuesto a participar en algo tan arriesgado.

— Aedus...—comenzó Hermione apoyando las manos sobre la mesa intentando que su voz sonara lo más suave posible.—Estamos hablando de un total de doscientos cincuenta mil galeones. No es precisamente una nimiedad. Tardaríamos años en reunir esa cantidad de dinero, y no disponemos de tanto tiempo.

Él sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando que ella dijera justamente esas palabras.

— No si sabes a quién acudir.... Lo cierto es que llevaba semanas intuyendo que algo así podría pasar. La discreción no es precisamente el punto fuerte del Ministerio, así que comencé a hablarle a todo el que quisiera escuchar sobre el objetivo de tu trabajo, Hermione. Algunos me miraban como si estuviera completamente loco, otros lucían sorprendidos pero no del todo convencidos, pero hubo alguien que si pareció realmente interesado en el P.D, ¿sabes?—Aedus se tomó un momento para observar a Hermione, quien lo escuchaba concentrada desde el otro lado de la mesa. Después, continuó:— Hizo muchas preguntas sobre el tema, y dejó bastante claro que una causa tan digna merecía tener éxito. Y lo mejor de todo es que nuestro interesado tiene el dinero suficiente como para financiar no solo uno, sino diez proyectos como este.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. No sabía si debía sorprenderse de la capacidad de Aedus para resolver problemas incluso antes de que estos llegaran a suceder, o de que hubiera encontrado a alguien realmente interesado por ayudarlos en un proyecto en el cual la gente no parecía depositar mucha esperanza.

No pudo evitar sentir una oleada de alivio al pensar que, quizás, había una solución para salvar tantos meses de dedicación y esfuerzo.

— ¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Hermione si ocultar su curiosidad.—Por lo que cuentas, deber ser alguien realmente importante.

Los ojos azules del señor Jenkins parecieron brillar de emoción y se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la silla, que crujió bajo su peso, y dijo:

—Y lo es. Ser director del Banco de Gringotts conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Lejos de alegrarse por aquella revelación, Hermione se quedó paralizada. No podía estar contenta, ni sentir alivio, ni nada que se pareciera a un sentimiento agradable porque el director del Banco de Gringotts era Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Intentó que la sorpresa no tiñera su rostro, pero fue prácticamente imposible fingir. Se quedó en silencio mientras intentaba sacarle alguna lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no la había, al menos no para ella.

A pesar de que no había visto a Malfoy desde que finalizó la guerra, y de eso hacía cerca de ocho años, lo cierto es que Hermione sabía muchas cosas sobre él, y todas a través a la prensa y a las habladurías de la gente.

Por ejemplo, sabía que durante los juicios que se celebraron contra su familia, él fue el único que salió impune, mientras que sus padres fueron sentenciados a pasar una larga temporada en Azkaban, donde a día de hoy seguían encerrados. Todas sus posesiones fueron confiscadas, al igual que buena parte del dinero de su familia, mermando casi a la inexistencia su tan importante herencia.

Hermione también sabía que tiempo después de la resolución de la sentencia, Draco Malfoy se casó con Astoria Greengrass, y que meses después su reciente esposa falleció por una terrible enfermedad. La gente decía que el único motivo del matrimonio con la joven fue por la fortuna y el buen nombre que gozaban los Greengrass en la sociedad mágica.

Lo cierto fue que tras su muerte, Draco Malfoy desapareció durante un largo tiempo de la faz de la tierra. Nadie supo de él ni de su paradero, hasta hacía unos pocos años que apareció de la nada, de entre las sombras, para ostentar el puesto en Gringotts que era considerado como uno de los más importantes del mundo mágico, después del propio ministro. Había sido cuanto menos extraño, pero nadie pareció darle demasiada importancia.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía a Hermione no era Draco Malfoy en sí, sino que este se mostrara de acuerdo con las bases de su proyecto. ¿Por qué demonios iba a pensar que la liberación de los elfos domésticos era una causa justa? ¿Precisamente él, un Malfoy?

La idea la incomodó. Su proyecto llevaba el nombre del elfo a la que su familia esclavizó y maltrató durante años. Dobby había sufrido en sus propia carnes el temperamento de Lucius Malfoy, y seguramente también el de su propio hijo. No le parecía ético ni moral dejar que un Malfoy, cualquiera que fuera, participara en ello. Resultaba de lo más macabro, y por supuesto, todo un insulto a la memoria de su amigo.

Carraspeó algo nerviosa, cuando se dio cuenta de que Aedus la miraba esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte.

— Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, y que lo haces por el bien del proyecto...—comenzó intentando elegir sus palabras con sumo cuidado—. Pero no puedo aceptar el dinero del señor Malfoy. Su familia era dueña de Dobby. Por no hablar de que representa todo lo opuesto de lo que pretendo defender, Aedus. El objetivo de todo esto—Hermione señaló con un gesto todos los documentos que llenaban la superficie de su mesa—, es liberar a los elfos de personas como ellos.

Aedus se quedó en silencio un largo rato mientras mecía la cabeza hacia delante, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Después inspiró hondo antes de hablar.

— Puede que el proyecto sea tuyo, que tú lideres la causa, pero yo soy el que lo supervisa. Y como tú misma has dicho, Hermione, necesitamos el dinero y por esa razón no puedo permitir que desperdicies esta oportunidad.—la voz de Aedus ya no sonaba como la de un amigo, en aquellos momentos se había puesto máscara de jefe autoritario y su expresión se volvió:— Si Malfoy accediera a ayudarnos bajo su posición como director de Gringotts, también podría influir en que otros poderosos como él se fijaran en el PD. Por no hablar de la repercusión que eso tendría en la prensa... Un sangre pura abanderando la causa por la liberación de los elfos domésticos es, cuanto menos, inaudito. No espero que lo entiendas, pero a veces momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Y ahora mismo, nosotros estamos con el agua al cuello y a punto de ahogarnos.

Hermione se tensó en su asiento cuando comprobó que Aedus no estaba tratando de convencerla, sino que estaba diciéndole que acudirían a Malfoy tanto si le gustaba como si no. Adoraba a Aedus, pero en ese instante lo odió con todas sus fuerzas porque tenía razón: ella era la cabecilla pensante de todo el PD, todas las ideas partían de ella, pero sin el consentimiento de Aedus como supervisor, Hermione tenía todas las de perder. Todo lo relacionado con el proyecto iba a parar a sus viejas manos y él siempre tendría la última palabra.

Y por lo visto, Aedus ya había tomado una decisión al respecto, y como su subordinada, Hermione no podía negarse en sus decisiones. Tan solo resignarse a la idea de dejar todo su trabajo en manos de una persona que podía alzarlo hasta el mismo cielo, o que podría hundirlos a todos en el peor de los infiernos.

Durante un momento pensó en sus palabras y lo odió aún más cuando descubrió que, de nuevo, Aedus tenía razón. Hermione necesitaba el apoyo de la comunidad mágica para que se aprobaran sus leyes, y gran parte de los opositores al proyecto eran magos de sangre pura que se negaban ciegamente a que los elfos tuvieran cualquier tipo de libertad. Tal vez, si contaban con una familia poderosa y pura, como eran los Malfoy, consiguieran hacerlos entrar en razón de alguna forma. Desconocía cuales eran las motivaciones personales de Draco Malfoy para mostrarse interesado en algo así, pero lo que sí sabía Hermione es que, para su disgusto, Malfoy tenía todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos: una posición dentro de la sociedad mágica de la que ellos necesitaban ganarse su confianza, y una cantidad indecente de galeones.

— Está bien, acudiremos a Malfoy— dijo Hermione casi en un susurro, entrecerrando los ojos y fijándolos en su jefe como dardos envenenados.— Pero si sale mal, si algo se tuerce, si resulta que todo esto acaba perjudicando al proyecto...Dimitiré, Aedus. Dejaré el Departamento para siempre. Sabes que lo haré.

Aedus alzó sus pobladas cejas sorprendido. Por supuesto que esperaba que ella accediera, no tenía otra alternativa, pero lo que no había previsto es que ella lo amenazara con abandonar el proyecto que tanto le había costado emprender. Al final, soltó una de sus típicas carcajadas mientras se levantaba con dificultad de la silla.

— Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme. Eres Hermione Granger. El éxito está siempre de tu parte—respondió y aunque sus ojos azules le sonrieron, Hermione pudo ver algo de incertidumbre en ellos.—Mandaré una lechuza ahora mismo a Gringotts para concretar un cita urgente. Te avisaré cuando tenga todos los detalles.

Hermione no respondió. Se quedó en silencio mientras observaba como Aedus le daba la espalda y caminaba cojeando hacia la puerta. El viejo mago la abrió despacio y antes de abandonar la habitación se giró para mirarla. Por un momento pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero pareció pensárselo mejor puesto que tan solo sonrió antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Cuando Hermione se quedó sola, enterró el rostro entre sus manos y dejó escapar un grito cargado de frustración, sobre todo cuando notó como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Maldito Ministerio.

Maldito señor Jenkins.

Pero sobre todo, maldito Draco Malfoy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoro a Aedus. Me parece super entrañable, dan ganas de abrazarlo, aunque nuestra Hermione quiera matarlo en este capítulo. Sé que ha sido algo más corto, y algo más aburrido que los anteriores, peeero era necesario. 
> 
> Ahora Hermione se ve en la obligación de reunirse con Draco Malfoy para poder salvar su proyecto y conseguir así la financiación que tanto necesitan... ¿Qué opináis al respecto? ¿Casualidad, coincidencia, el destino...?
> 
> Tengo que admitir que al principio Proyecto Dobby me parecía la mayor cursilada del mundo, por eso vamos a referirnos a él como PD. Es que quería hacer un homenaje a Dobby de alguna forma, y no se me ocurría nada mejor que eso... Pido perdón por mi poca originalidad jajaja.
> 
> Lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada agradecer los reviews como siempre, son mi motor para seguir escribiendo. Ya sabéis que siempre voy tarde con las actualizaciones. Tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero poco a poco lo voy sacando en mis ratitos libres.
> 
> Admito que no es mi mejor capítulo, que en mi mente esta escena ocurría de mil formas, pero al final he decidido dejarlo como está por que lo he borrado y vuelto a escribir muchas veces y al final he decidido quedarme con esta versión, mucho más larga (5000 palabras, pido perdón desde ya) y también muy diferente a lo que tenía previsto.
> 
> Espero que el primer encuentro de Hermione y Draco no os decepcione...
> 
> Ahora sí, a disfrutar del capítulo (o eso espero)

La respuesta por parte de Draco Malfoy tardó cuatro días en llegar.

Y durante todo ese tiempo Hermione se dedicó a trabajar como si la vida le fuera en ello. El señor Jenkins había sugerido que redactara una breve presentación sobre el _PD_ para explicar cuáles eran los principales objetivos del proyecto. Por supuesto, no le había llevado mucho tiempo hacerlo y estaba bastante contenta con el resultado. Tenía una bonita exposición llena de gráficos donde se contrastaba su información y frases motivacionales sobre la posibilidad de construir un mundo nuevo para los elfos.

Eso no la preocupaba en absoluto. Se sabía de memoria las más de mil quinientas páginas que conformaban el dossier del proyecto. Al fin y al cabo, cada una de aquellas palabras habían salido de su propio puño y letra.

Pero aún así, a pesar de que sabía que no podía fallar en algo que conocía tan bien, no podía evitar estar inquieta .

Porque Draco Malfoy era impredecible, un elemento que se escapaba totalmente de su control. Y eso la exasperaba. Con él siempre había sido de esa forma: ibas preparada para una guerra, pero no sabía en que momento podía atacarte. Justo como haría una serpiente. Si te despistabas un solo segundo, podías encontrarte con el veneno corriendo por tus venas directo a tu corazón, sin un antídoto, y pensando en que momento te había mordido sin que te dieras ni cuenta.

De ser otra ocasión, Hermione no le daría tanta importancia. Por Merlín, era Malfoy. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su capacidad para enfrentarse a él. O al menos, así había sido gran parte de su adolescencia. Pero ya no eran niños, aquella época había pasado y eso era lo que tanto desconcertaba a Hermione.

¿Habría madurado con el paso de los años o seguiría siendo el cabrón petulante de siempre? Según lo que ella había leído en la prensa sobre Malfoy, no parecía que su vida hubiera sido precisamente un camino de rosas. Pero algo tendría que haber cambiado durante esos últimos años, pensaba Hermione. Lo suficiente como para que mostrara interés en un proyecto como el suyo.

Aún así, la desconfianza estaba siempre presente. Si algo sabía de los Malfoy es que nunca hacían nada que no les reportara algún tipo de beneficio a cambio. Pero, ¿qué tipo de provecho podía causarle a Draco Malfoy la liberación de los elfos domésticos?

Hermione suponía que tardaría muy poco tiempo en descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía si quería conocerlas puesto que necesitaba su ayuda para continuar el proyecto. Necesitaban su influencia y su asqueroso dinero para poner el PD en marcha. Y no creía ser capaz de hacerlo si intuía que había algún sucio interés de por medio.

En ese sentido, Hermione prefería vivir en la ignorancia. Al menos, por ahora.

El plan era el siguiente: entraría en su oficina, lo convencería de apoyar la causa, y volvería al Ministerio para seguir trabajando. Si algo salía mal, siempre podría culpar a Aedus de todo. Con ese último pensamiento, trató de convencerse a sí misma de que aquello era lo correcto.

Así que allí estaba ella, a las ocho y media de la mañana, cruzando las enormes puertas de Gringotts. De forma discreta se miró en el reflejo de uno de los espejos que decoraban el enorme vestíbulo solo para cerciorarse de que su aspecto lucía igual de impecable que su exposición. Apenas se había maquillado y había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano en recogerse el pelo tras la nunca en un moño que pretendía ser sofisticado. No lo consiguió puesto que varios rizos se habían escapado de su prisión y caían libres por sus hombros.

Al menos su vestimenta lucía mejor. Había cogido "prestado" un vestido del armario de Lavender. Era de un precioso color berenjena, ajustado a la cintura y cuya falda se ceñía a sus piernas hasta llegar por encima de la rodilla. Mientras se vestía esa mañana, se debatió en si usar o no tacones, y recordó lo que dijo Ginny en una ocasión.

«Lleva los tacones tan altos como lo sean tus sueños, Hermione. Y así, el mundo será completamente tuyo»

Por supuesto, había soltado aquella frase durante una noche de borrachera pero, como solía pasar con las cosas estúpidas, a Hermione se le quedó grabado en la mente. Así que rescató los tacones plateados que había usado la última vez que salieron. La noche que fueron juntas a Inferno...

La imagen de sus piernas enredadas a la cintura de Hades, llevando esos mismos tacones, cruzó por su mente como un relámpago. Casi se quedó paralizada en medio del vestíbulo por la intensidad con la que el recuerdo la invadió, pero se recompuso con rapidez.

¿Pararía alguna vez de pensar en aquella noche?

Algo agitada, observó todo lo que la rodeaba y a pesar de que había estado allí un centenar de veces, el lugar logró impresionarla como siempre. Todo era de un impoluto mármol blanco con detalles en dorado. Cruzó hacia el final de la abovedada sala y se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia donde se encontraba un ascensor que la llevaría hacia la última planta del edificio, directa al despacho de Malfoy. Con un suave traqueteo, el ascensor llegó a su destino y las puertas de hierro se abrieron de par en par.

Hermione salió mirando todo a su alrededor con curiosidad. Normalmente siempre que acudía allí acaba en los pisos inferiores, en los subsuelos del edificio, donde se encontraba su propia y modesta cámara privada.

A diferencia de la zona por la que había pasado, esta se trataba de una pequeña habitación cuyas paredes estaban revestidas por paneles de madera. en un lateral, casi escondido, había un impoluto mostrador. Por un instante quedó sorprendida cuando observó a una bruja y no a un duende, sentada en tras la mesa mientras escribía concentrada sobre un pergamino.

Tenía un espeso pelo negro, con algunas canas en la zona de las sienes, y vestía una impecable túnica azul oscuro. A Hermione también le sorprendió lo maternal que lucía su rostro redondo y bastante maduro. No era el prototipo de asistente que había esperado de alguien como Draco Malfoy.

Cuando reparó en su presencia, la mujer alzó la mirada azul hacia ella y se levantó de golpe haciendo que la silla en la que estaba sentada golpeara con la pared que tenía detrás.

—¡Señorita Granger!—exclamó con sorpresa, a pesar de que debía estar al corriente de su reunión. —Llega...

—Temprano, lo sé.—terminó Hermione por ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. —Siento si mi puntualidad es una molestia.

En realidad, sí que lo era. Llegaba con media hora de antelación. Una costumbre bastante incómoda que Hermione había heredado de su padre.

La bruja hizo una aspaviento con la mano, como si le restara importancia, mientras salía de detrás de su escritorio. Se acercó a ella mientras se sacudía el bajo de la túnica de una manera muy informal.

—No pasa nada, cielo. Es solo que el señor Malfoy no ha llegado todavía, pero no te preocupes, puedes esperar dentro de su despacho mientras tanto. No tardará en llegar.

Hermione asintió sin saber muy bien qué más decir, pero observó como la secretaria caminaba hacia lo que parecía una enorme puerta de roble. La bruja la abrió para ella y con un gesto de la cabeza la alentó para que entrara al interior.

Cuando Hermione pasó por su lado, la mujer le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Soy Maud, por cierto. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme y enseguida estaré aquí.

Hermione le devolvió el gesto sorprendida por la familiaridad que transmitía y entró en el interior del despacho de Malfoy un poco menos nerviosa. Maud cerró la puerta con suavidad, dejándola completamente sola, y ella dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras observaba la guarida de Draco Malfoy.

Todo era impersonal a la par de elegante, decorado con muebles de roble oscuros que contrastaban con el mármol grisáceo del suelo. Había una mesa con una preciosa silla de cuero situada detrás y Hermione fue capaz de imaginarse a Malfoy sentando allí, con la cabeza rubia metida en pergaminos sobre cálculos y finanzas. Toda la superficie estaba ordenada al milímetro y Hermione sintió una pizca de envidia. Su oficina parecía un cobertizo de escobas si lo comparaba con lo que tenía delante.

Detrás del escritorio había unos enormes ventanales, que se alzaban desde el suelo hasta el techo, y cuyas vistas daban hacia ritmo frenético del Callejón Diagon.

Pero lo que llamó completamente la atención de Hermione fueron las enormes estanterías situadas en la parte derecha de la habitación. Estaban repletas de libros y antes de que pudiera frenar el impulso, se encontró caminando hacia ellas como atraída por una fuerza magnética. Fascinada comenzó a leer los títulos. Muchos de ellos trataban sobre aritmancia, runas antiguas, otros tantos sobre derecho mágico y...

Hermione abrió los ojos muy sorprendida cuando encontró una sección repleta de libros cuyos autores eran...

Muggles.

Alzó una mano mientras acariciaba cada tomo como si de un tesoro se tratara. Desde Dickens hasta Tolstói, pasando por Kafka o incluso Cervantes... Las grandes obras de la literatura universal estaban allí, dentro del despacho de Draco Malfoy y aquello logró descolocarla por completo, sobre todo al descubrir que muchos de ellos tenía las cubiertas desgastadas por el uso, como si alguien los hubiera leído una y otra vez...

Sus dedos se toparon con el que parecía el más antiguo de todos: La Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri. Lo sacó de su escondite y lo observó asombrada. Era un ejemplar realmente precioso. Su cubierta era de cuero negro y en su superficie había sido grabado su título en un llamativo color dorado, que hacía que las letras brillaran bajo la luz como pequeños fragmentos de oro. Luego lo abrió, disfrutando del olor viejo que desprendían sus páginas amarillentas, y sin poder contenerse, paseó la punta de uno de sus dedos sobre la superficie lisa de la página, acariciando las letras casi con ternura. Cuando se trataba de libros, Hermione no podía evitar perder un poquito la cabeza.

En su rostro se dibujó el principio de una sonrisa, pero sus sentidos quedaron completamente paralizados cuando una voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó.

— Parece que hay cosas nunca cambian a pesar de los años...Siempre con la nariz metida en algún libro, Granger.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, despacio, todavía con el tomo entre las manos para enfrentarse a un par de ojos grises que la miraban desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Había estado tan absorta en el momento que ni siquiera había sido capaz de escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Y allí, de pie, a escasos pasos de ella estaba Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se llevó el libro al pecho mientras lo observaba en silencio. Para su consternación, comprobó que el último recuerdo que tenía de él, un muchacho pálido y ojeroso, con los ojos grises rojos y llenos de angustia, huyendo de Hogwarts tras la derrota de Voldemort, palideció en comparación a la persona que tenía delante.

Se encontraba en medio de la habitación, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones del elegante traje oscuro que vestía, en una pose completamente informal. Era más alto de lo que ella recordaba. Tenía el cuerpo alargado y esbelto, un torso interminable y unas extremidades que deberían haberle dado una apariencia desgarbada, pero que por algún extraño motivo no lo hacían.

Su rostro también había adquirido nuevos matices con el paso de los años. Sus rasgos ya no eran tan afilados, y Hermione se sorprendió al descubrir la línea marcada de su mandíbula cubierta de barba incipiente y unos pómulos angulosos. La joven no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo, hacia la línea de su cuello liso que desaparecía bajo la camisa blanca de botones que llevaba bajo la chaqueta del traje. Tenía la cabeza ladeada, lo que hacía que un mechón rebelde de su pelo platino cayera sobre su frente pálida.

Pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma que en sus años de juventud, un tanto torcida dándole a su cara un aire persistente de malicia, al igual que sus ojos grises que la miraban con una intensidad que logró hacerla estremecer.

Y, gracias a esa intensidad, Hermione pudo recordar donde estaba y que propósito la había llevado hasta allí. Con cierto bochorno, observó como había abrazado el libro sobre su pecho, justo por encima del escote de su vestido, como si lo estuviera utilizando como algún tipo de escudo protector entre Malfoy y ella.

Con rapidez se giró hacia la estantería y devolvió el libro a su lugar de origen. Después, volvió a centrar su mirada en él y carraspeó intentando que no se notara su inminente nerviosismo.

Por un momento no supo que decir, se había quedado paralizada al comprobar que Malfoy la había pillado cotilleando sus pertenencias. Sus ojos grises parecieron oscurecerse durante un momento mientras seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Hermione abrió la boca y, aunque intentó decir algo ocurrente, lo cierto es que no pudo más que balbucear una insulsa disculpa ante el escrutinio de su mirada.

— Yo...lo siento. No he podido evitarlo.

Para su consternación Draco elevó la comisura de los labios en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Después dio varios pasos en su dirección hasta situarse delante de ella. Incluso su forma de caminar desprendía un aura de poder difícil de obviar. Cuando estuvo demasiado cerca, Hermione no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo bien a la cara.

Y entonces sucedió algo que su mente tardaría bastante tiempo en procesar.

Draco Malfoy sacó una mano del interior de uno de sus bolsillos y la extendió hasta situarla ante ella. Hermione abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, mientras su mirada oscilaba de su atractivo rostro hasta su mano pálida. Observó que llevaba un anillo de plata en el dedo anular con un diseño intrincado de finas rosas, cuyas espinas dibujaban una preciosa letra "A".

— Es un placer volver a verte, Granger. —dijo él entonces con voz grave mientras alargaba las palabras, sobre todo cuando pronunció su apellido.

Pero ella estaba demasiado atónita por lo absurdo de la situación.

Draco Malfoy estaba ofreciéndole la mano.

A ella. Hermione Granger. Una sangresucia.

Ella volvió a alzar la cabeza solo para encontrarse con sus ojos grises de nuevo que la miraban expectantes, como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte. Hermione pensó que tal vez se trataría de algún tipo de prueba así que estudió su expresión durante unos segundos más.

Lucía extrañamente tranquilo, sosegado, como si ofrecerle ese gesto no tuviera ningún significado transcendental para ambos. Como si no le importara en absoluto quien era ella y quien era él. Aún así su mano se mantuvo ante de ella, sin moverse un ápice, todo el tiempo que Hermione estuvo sopesando si debía aceptarla o no.

Al final decidió ceder cuando volvió a pensar en los motivos que la habían llevado hasta ahí. Necesitaban la influencia de Malfoy, así que más le valía ser amable con él, o ya podía despedirse de su proyecto.

— Gracias por hacerme un hueco en tu apretada agenda, Malfoy. —dijo Hermione. Por supuesto, no iba a decirle que era un "placer" verlo, por que no era así. En absoluto.

Y a continuación estiró una mano hacia la de Malfoy. Los largos y fríos dedos de él envolvieron los suyos dándole un ligero apretón, y cuando su pieles se encontraron, Hermione sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. La sensación fue tan profunda que por un momento se vio tentada a apartar la mano con rapidez, pero los ojos de Draco atraparon los suyos y creyó ver en ellos cierto atisbo de reconocimiento. Como si él también hubiera sentido lo mismo.

Hermione pestañeó confundida cuando pensó que ya había sentido aquella electricidad antes, pero con otra persona totalmente diferente...

Pero antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, Malfoy ya había apartado su mano de la suya y se había alejado de ella dando un paso hacia atrás. Su expresión volvía a ser la de antes: despreocupada, aunque había cierto brillo en su mirada.

— Será mejor que comencemos la reunión, Granger. Como tú has dicho, tengo una agenda muy ocupada y no me gusta perder el tiempo.

Dicho esto, Malfoy se movió hasta situarse tras su escritorio de ébano. Se sentó en la silla de cuero de una manera muy informal: con la espalda totalmente apoyada en el respaldo y un tobillo descansando sobre la rodilla de la pierna contraria.

Su mirada gris volvió a fijarse en Hermione, quien seguía congelada en el mismo sitio, y le hizo un breve gesto con un brazo invitándola a sentarse en la silla que había libre frente a su impoluta mesa. Ella caminó hacia el asiento que le ofrecía.

En cuanto se sentó intentó serenarse y trató sólo de pensar en el proyecto, en su elaborada exposición, y en el discurso que se había aprendido de memoria. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Malfoy, que la observaba en silencio, con los dedos apoyados sobre sus labios, en un gesto pensativo.

Y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, él se adelantó.

— Sé por que estás aquí, así que puedes ahorrarte el esfuerzo. Tu proyecto se ha quedado sin financiación y estás buscando inversores, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Hermione confundida.

Él se encogió de hombros y por un instante pareció el niño engreído de siempre.

— ¿De dónde crees que ha sacado el Ministerio todos los galeones para sus nuevas políticas de reforma? Supuse que pedir un crédito tan alto a Gringotts traería consecuencias negativas para algunos Departamentos. Y cuando el señor Jenkins me abordó hace semanas en los pasillos del Ministerio y comenzó a hablarme sobre el Proyecto...Dobby—carraspeó intentando ocultar, sin éxito, el inicio de una sonrisa burlona, como si le resultara muy gracioso aquel nombre— Simplemente até cabos, Granger.

Hermione se acomodó en el asiento consciente de que todo lo que se había preparado durante esos últimos días no le servirían de nada para enfrentarse a él. Así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

— Aedus me comentó que parecías realmente interesado en ayudarnos, Malfoy.—dijo entonces cruzando las piernas en un gesto muy femenino mientras alisaba con el dorso de la mano la falda de su vestido. — Incluso dijo que la causa te parecía digna...

Por un instante, los ojos de Malfoy bajaron para fijarse en sus movimientos. La comisura de sus labios se curvó un poco antes de volver a fijar la mirada de nuevo en su rostro. Sin saber por que eso logró que la sangre de Hermione se calentara… Y de repente ahí estaba, de nuevo aquella maldita electricidad. Podía sentirla fluyendo entre ambos como si de una niebla se tratara.

— Pareces sorprendida por ello.

Hermione soltó una carcajada ahogada. No pudo evitarlo, puesto que oírselo decir hacía más surrealista la situación.

— Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tu apellido está manchado con la sangre de seres inocentes... — ahora estaba completamente seria y tenía los puños apretados con fuerza sobre su regazo mientras intentaba controlarse de alguna forma. — Creo que no puedes culparme por sentir algo de desconfianza.

Pero él permaneció impasible. Los dedos que descansaban sobre sus labios se movieron hasta frotar la parte baja de sus mandíbula. Hermione no pudo evitar seguir sus movimientos con la mirada.

— Deberías dejar los prejuicios, Granger. No te sientan nada bien—murmuró él y sus ojos se tornaron un poco más oscuros.— Además, ¿no deberías estar rogándome para que participe en tu proyecto en vez de cuestionar mis motivos?

Hermione ni siquiera pestañeó. Precisamente eso era lo que la preocupaba que sus motivos, fueran los que fueran, pudieran perjudicarlos de manera irremediable.

— No he venido a rogar nada, Malfoy. Estoy aquí solo porque Aedus piensa que tu presencia puede sernos de utilidad.

— ¿Y qué piensas tú?— preguntó Draco de golpe pillándola desprevenida.

La bruja tardó varios segundo en contestar. Sabía que con él no existían los matices. Malfoy la conocía desde hacía años, con él no podía darse el lujo de edulcorar sus pensamientos porque sabría de inmediato que estaba mintiendo. Su pasado en común se había convertido de repente en una pesada carga. Así que Hermione volvió a cuadrarse de hombros y fijó los ojos en los de él, rindiéndose ante lo evidente: tendría que ser sincera si quería conseguir algo a cambio.

— Pienso que eres un mal necesario.—respondió al fin Hermione— Tienes el dinero y la influencia que necesitamos para poner todo en marcha. Y si decidieras apoyar nuestra causa podría suponer que las familias de sangrepura que se oponen firmemente al proyecto cambien de idea... —hizo una breve pausa en la que aprovechó para observar cómo la mirada de Draco se oscurecía un poco mientras escuchaba cada una de sus palabras:— Pero no me fio de ti, ni tampoco de tus intereses. Sinceramente, Malfoy, no sé que puede sacar alguien como tú de todo esto.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y se reclinó en su asiento hacia atrás.

— ¿Así que ahora tengo que convencerte de que mis intenciones son honestas, Granger?

— ¿Lo son?—contraatacó Hermione mientras arqueaba una ceja aguantando el envite de su mirada gris.

Hubo un breve silencio donde la electricidad, que todavía permanecía impasible entre ambos, pareció cobrar más fuerza que antes. Hermione aprovechó la ocasión para analizar la postura de su oponente. En apariencia, Malfoy lucía calmado pero pudo observar que su pecho estaba agitado y que su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza durante unos segundos. Y él parecía estar haciendo lo mismo con ella, puesto que sus ojos grises se pasearon por su cuerpo de forma perezosa, como si tratara de guardarse esa imagen para sí mismo.

Al final, Malfoy decidió cortar aquel extraño momento y se reclinó hacia delante para abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio. De su interior sacó lo que parecía ser un montón de cartas atadas con una elegante citan color esmeralda, y se entretuvo jugando con ellas entre sus pálidos dedos.

— ¿Sabes, Granger? Me sorprende que no hicieras los deberes antes de venir aquí… Por que si lo hubieras hecho a estas alturas sabrías que hace años que ningún elfo doméstico trabaja en Malfoy Manor.—ante esta confesión Hermione no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente los labios por la impresión. Draco pareció satisfecho puesto que le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante, como si disfrutara con su reacción:— Cuando toda la herencia pasó a mis manos, los liberé. A todos y cada uno de ellos. Sabía que mostrarías desconfianza ante mi interés por tu causa, así que pensé que si te enseñaba esto confiarías un poco más en mi palabra.

Con un gesto elegante de la mano, Draco tiró las cartas encima de la mesa que rodaron por la lisa superficie hasta que estas quedaron en el otro extremo, justo delante de Hermione. Por un momento, no supo que hacer. Una parte de ella se moría por hacer todas la preguntas que bombardeaban su mente en ese instante. La otra se moría de curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba mostrándole. Al final, estiró una mano y agarró los viejos pergaminos mientras tiraba de la cinta verde para leer su contenido.

El corazón comenzó a latir frenético en su pecho cuando comprobó que se trataban de cartas de manumisión. Un tipo de documento mágico que se utilizaba para otorgar de forma oficial la completa libertad de los elfos domésticos de sus dueños. Hermione leyó el contenido de una de ellas con vehemencia ya que jamás había sido capaz de ver una en persona, puesto que era muy poco común que un mago quisiera poner por escrito algo así. Aunque la liberación de un elfo se realizaba al otorgarle una prenda, la carta de manumisión hacía esa libertad "legal" ante la ley, aunque todavía no existiera ninguna que amparara a dichos seres mágicos.

Hermione sabía de casos de familias que habían otorgado una prenda a algunos de sus elfos y más adelante esa misma familia se las habían arrebatado injustamente, alegando que el elfo en cuestión mentía para arrastrarlo de nuevo a una vida llena de miserias. Pero con aquellas cartas, los elfos tenían pruebas más que fehacientes, aparte de sus prendas, de que eran completamente independientes. Por esa razón muchos magos no daban ese tipo de cartas.

Hermione observó la pulcra firma de Malfoy en cada una de ellas, al igual que la huella de la mano de los elfos que habían sido impresas en tinta justo al lado de la suya. Todas tenían fecha de hace ocho años. Intentó que no se le saltaran las lágrimas, pero ver esos documentos la habían conmovido de alguna forma. Aunque a la misma vez se sentía extraña en cierta parte. Nunca habría sido capaz de esperar algo así viniendo de Draco Malfoy. Y aunque aquellas cartas hablaban por sí solas, seguía sin saber el motivo tras esas acciones.

— Esto es...realmente maravilloso.—murmuró Hermione embelesada mientras pasaba los dedos por encima de una huella de la mano que pertenecía a una elfina llamada Arwen. — ¿Puedo preguntar por qué motivo lo hiciste?

Cuando alzó la cabeza, Draco seguía mirándola. Ya no sonreía y su rostro había perdido todo rastro de arrogancia. De pronto estaba serio, con los hombros tensos y los ojos casi entrecerrados. Parecía debatirse sobre si debía contestar a esa pregunta o no.

— Porque yo también se lo que se siente cuando te arrebatan la libertad, Granger. —respondió él y su voz sonó tan cortante como el hielo.— Sé lo que es que te obliguen a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer, la impotencia que se siente al no poder huir a ninguna parte... Pero ahora que soy el único Malfoy que queda sobre la faz de la tierra me gusta pensar que puedo ser capaz de marcar la diferencia. Por mucho que te cueste creerlo ya no soy el monstruo que era antes.

Hermione dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Malfoy no paraba de sorprenderla a cada instante. Había esperado de todo en esa reunión, -insultos, gritos, algún que otro maleficio de por medio- pero sin duda nunca habría esperado ese tipo de confesiones de su parte. Como nunca pensó antes que habría sentido él durante la guerra, lo que debió ser para él elegir el bando equivocado y todas las consecuencias que eso tuvo sobre su vida tanto durante como después. Jamás había pensando en ello hasta ese momente…

Simplemente había dado por sentado muchas cosas de las que ahora ya no estaba muy segura.

Lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos, intentando vislumbrar algo en él que dijera que le estaba mintiendo, pero para su confusión parecía...sincero. También estaban las cartas que todavía tenía entre sus manos que constituían una prueba de que, al parecer, Draco Malfoy si que había cambiado con el paso de los años.

Ahora solo dependía de ella confiar en él. Pensó que de nada servía si lo creía o no, seguía necesitando su dinero e influencia para el proyecto. Así que Hermione dejó las cartas encima de la mesa y clavó sus ojos en los suyos. No pudo evitar ladear al cabeza para contemplarlo de nuevo.

— Así que ahora eres todo un filántropo, Malfoy...—musitó más para sí misma que para él, todavía con la desconfianza latiendo en ella— ¿Es que intentas redimir tus pecados a base de buenas acciones?

De repente, Malfoy se puso serio. Muy serio. Se inclinó sobre la mesa en un gesto que a Hermione le pareció una advertencia. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y de repente su figura pareció más alta, más imponente. Ella contuvo el impulso de encogerse sobre sí misma.

— Piensa lo que quieras, Granger. Has pedido explicaciones, te las he dado. Te he mostrado pruebas evidentes de que tu causa me interesa y tú no haces más que comportarte como una cría de quince años. Es más sencillo de lo que crees: si no te fías de mí, ahí tienes la puerta.— hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la salida que había a sus espaldas.— Estoy seguro de que te resultará muy fácil encontrar los doscientos cincuenta mil galeones que te hacen falta. Ah, y suerte con la oposición de los sangre pura en el Consejo. La vas a necesitar.

Y, como si nada, Draco bajó la cabeza rubia y alargó una mano para coger un libro de cuentas que tenía cerca mientras se ponía a trabajar, fingiendo que Hermione no estaba allí, sentada, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sintió pánico al comprobar que estaba hablando muy en serio. Sintió pánico cuando pensó que por su desconfianza había perdido la oportunidad de su vida. Si lo pensaba fríamente, Malfoy no había puesto ningún impedimento desde el inicio a participar. Es más, se veía claramente interesado en el proyecto a juzgar por los acciones que él mismo había llevado a favor de sus propios elfos. Y lo único que ella había hecho era mostrarse a la defensiva. Pensó en los meses que había pasado encerrada en su despacho, ahogada en el papeleo, aferrándose al proyecto como si fuera la única medicina capaz de calmar su dolor… Ese dolor del que todavía no se sentía preparada para hablar.

Por no hablar de que había amenazado a Aedus con dimitir si no salía bien, siempre y cuando la culpa fuera de Malfoy, pero sabía que si se enteraba que había sido ella la que lo había fastidiado todo… El señor Jenkins no dudaría en echarla de patitas en la calle por muy amigos que fueran. El proyecto podía seguir sin ella perfectamente, porque a pesar de ser suyo, también pertenecía al Ministerio.

Pensó que no estaba preparada para dejar todo eso atrás. No quería dejar esa parte tan importante de su vida.

— Malfoy… —comenzó Hermione, revolviéndose en el asiento, mientras elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras. Él no alzó la cabeza, siguió ignorándola.— Llevo trabajando en este proyecto durante muchos meses. Ha sido mi bote salvavidas, mi refugio y también mi sustento en muchos aspectos. Es realmente importante para mí que salga bien. Tengo… miedo. Miedo a que tanto esfuerzo no haya servido para nada. Y si para que salga adelante tengo que confiar en ti, bien, entonces lo haré. Pero de verdad yo...nosotros te necesitamos.

Draco levantó la cabeza despacio, clavando de nuevo sus impresionantes ojos en los suyos. Hubo un silencio espeso en el que Hermione contuvo la respiración. Intentó no pestañear para no perderse en ningún momento su expresión.

—¿Quieres que haya trato, Granger?—preguntó Malfoy entonces, aunque su voz no era amable. Seguía a la defensiva.— ¿Quieres que invierta en tu proyecto y que juntos liberemos a los elfos domésticos de su inmunda esclavitud?

— No deseo otra cosa.—contestó ella con rapidez.

Draco elevó la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa dura, que hizo que algo dentro de Hermione temblara con fuerza. Respiró hondo intentando calmar la sensación que esa sonrisa la había producido.

— Bien. Pues no te atrevas a cuestionar mis motivos nunca más, Granger. No me conoces, no sabes quien soy, así que guardate tus sucios prejuicios para otra persona, ¿queda claro?

No supo por qué pero Hermione asintió. Estaba demasiado impactada para poder reaccionar. Tan solo quería que aceptara para poder largarse de allí cuanto antes. Quería analizar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la tranquilidad de su hogar, con una copa de vino. O quizás dos, incluso tres.

Malfoy continuó dando órdenes.

— En los próximos días recibirás un cheque en tu oficina con los galeones que sean precisos. Puedes enviarle a Maud todos los documentos que hagan falta firmar. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Hermione pestañeó, consciente de que a cada minuto que pasaba parecía más cabreado que el anterior. Draco había vuelto a bajar la mirada para centrarla en sus libros de cuentas. Ella no quería tentar a su suerte, ya había conseguido lo que quería y no necesitaba volver a perderlo de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar hacer una última pregunta mientras se levantaba de la silla, estirando el bajo de su vestido para cubrir de nuevo sus piernas.

— ¿Y qué pasa del otro asunto...? Sobre hacer que el resto de familias puras apoyen la causa…

Draco no levantó la cabeza, ni siquiera la miró mientras cogía una pluma y mojaba su punta en un tintero de oro.

— De eso me encargo yo, Granger.—masculló, casi gruñendo las palabras.— Tengo algo en mente pero me llevará algo de tiempo llevarlo a cabo. Me reuniré contigo a lo largo de la próxima semana para contarte los detalles. Fuera de mi despacho, Granger. Ahora.

Hermione ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces antes de darse la vuelta y salir huyendo de la habitación dando pasos acelerados. Había provocado a una serpiente y aunque esta no la había mordido, podía sentir el sabor del veneno en su boca.


End file.
